Refraction
by Valmerie
Summary: Peace was a fool's notion. We could not turn to our brethren for justice, the Elyos are cowards, the Asmodians were destroyers and the Balaur ran rampant. But we are different, we have a purpose, we are Refraction.
1. Episode 1

"You either take this sword and join our fight or keep away from it completely" those were the last words he said to me three years ago. It feels like decades now, I was only fourteen then and far too gullible. He was seventeen when he left this small village to join the Elysea army, I haven't heard from him since and I fear I never will again. He promised to write to me everyday but no letters came; my closest friend gone and the excruciating part about it was I would never know what happened to him. This world is a dark place and a dangerous one at that. Most did not return from the army and those who did were not the same. Now it was time for me to fight like he once did, it would be the only way to discover the truth, I'd risk my life to know. I'd risk my life for it all.

Over the past few months I began training vigorously, I tried all kinds of classes from warrior to priest, mage to scout yet none of them I enjoyed except scout, assassin to be precise. I enjoyed the stealth, the element of surprise before your unsuspecting enemy would feel a dagger lodged in their throat and fall to the ground dead. After about five months of training I was recruited into the Elysea army and began my voyaged to Sanctum. I can't say I was sad to leave this small village behind, if anything it was one step closer. The ride there wasn't too long, only about an hour and the city was massive far bigger than anything I've seen before it was easy to get lost, like I did three times on my way to the Lyceum for a visit with the high priest.

"Welcome to Sanctum" the high priest said "You are amongst the newest to join Elysea's army to fight against the Balaur and Asmodians, are you ready?"

"Yes I am ready" I responded.

"Then go and fight" he shouted "If you need anything ask me"

"Actually I have a favour to ask about someone who joined the army three years ago"

He pondered for a second then gave directions to the library of Sages to see the daeva of records who will know of all the recruits, where they are or where they lay dead. I was so close to the truth it made me nauseous but determined moreso than ever. I would rather know than not.

"Regean, daeva of records?" I asked a tall man who fit the high priests description, and he turned slowly to face me. He was scary looking with a scar running across his eye.

"What do you want?" the tone he spoke in was low and intimidating.

"I'm looking for someone who joined the army three years ago" I said

"He's probably dead" said Regean nonchalantly.

"His name is Garik, he's the most important person to me" I spoke almost in tears.

Regean looked at me differently when I said my friend's name. Like he knew something about Garik's whereabouts.

"Garik, huh?" Regean spoke slowly "Lucky for you I know who he is, and that he is alive"

Garik was alive? This was great news only a few hours in Sanctum and already I know what I came here for, now I can see him once again and we can be together again.

"Can you bring me to him?" I asked Regean eagerly.

Regean bit his lip and sighed "Yeah I can bring you to him but you're going to have to wait until later" I nodded excitedly; I began to ask Regean all sorts of things about Garik's adventures while he was in the army. Regean said that Garik was a mysterious fellow who always had a smart remark. Once, Regean told me Garik had killed one hundred Asmodians single-handedly when they invaded Elten fortress that he was a great asset to the army. He was truly a hero, just like he said he would be when he promised me he would change the world three years ago. It put me at ease knowing he was living up to our promise and now I could help him.

Night approached faster than I thought it would and Regean was finally ready to escort me to where Garik was. Strangely enough, no one was around when Regean told me we arrived at the destination it finally dawned on me that it was a setup. It was too late to do anything about it now because before I knew it Regean had a knife up to my throat. "Scream and I'll slit your neck" Regean whispered "Very clever sending new recruits as spies, maybe your precious little Garik will be the one to decide how to kill you". The end pathway opened up a hidden door revealed itself, Regean pushed me inside with the knife quickly going back to being my neck. The was a large centre room with many hallways leading to different places and people sitting around a large, circular table but it was dark, too dark to see faces. "We've got another one" Regean laughed cynically.

Someone was approaching I could make out a figure in the dim light I could also hear the heart wrenching clanking of high heels across the marble floors. She laughed "A lost little lamb who found her way here? How adorable, what are you here for hm?"

"I'm looking for my friend" I spat out.

"Did you honestly think you could waltz in here and give that poor excuse?" the woman got closer but still too far for me to see her. "Well little lamb I'm sorry to say you'll have to die now".

Someone else approached a man I think. He stood by the woman but said nothing for a while, he was holding something, a weapon perhaps and he was aiming..at me.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" the man demanded steadily aiming the weapon which was most likely a bow right at my face.

"I'm looking for a friend, a very important friend and I hope...he's here" my voice cracked, was I going to die before even seeing Garik ever again? I stupidly got myself in a catastrophic mess which didn't seem to look all that good.

He sighed "Look. I'm not really the one to kill helpless women but we can't let an outsider know about us, no hard feelings right?" the man pulled back of the arrow ready to let go.

That was when my heart sank feeling like it would burst because it was no use I would die here without fulfilling my own wishes; my life was in the hands of these strangers all because I asked the wrong questions to the wrong people. I was too eager and too naive in searching for him that I've become a blind idiot. A soon to be dead, blind idiot. I could feel the hot tears streaming down my cheeks, anyone would given the fact they are about to die. I'm sorry Garik. I wanted to say his name once more before I died, just once. I closed my eyes "Garik...". Now to wait for the stinging pain of death. Seconds passed and nothing happened, cautiously I opened my eyes to see the man lowering his weapon but walking closer and closer.

"What did you just say?" he said walking even closer.

"I said the name of my friend" I said afraid.

By now he was in full view he looked down to me with a suspicious look. It took me a while to remember this familiar yet distant face until it dawned on me that this was him, Garik. He looked different from I last saw him, less gentle and more serious like he had never laughed a day in his life. The brown eyes he once had looked red, as red as blood and his hair it was longer yet also darker just like him he himself seemed darker, sinister in fact. He still had that handsome face I remember, this was definitely the Garik I knew.

"Regean let her go" Garik instructed but Regean looked puzzeled at the request and did nothing "Let her go now!". Regean lowered his blade from my neck and I fell to my knees right after.

Garik knelt down beside me giving me an angry look, the exact same look he would give me when I did something stupid as a kid and he would yell at me for it.

"Garik..." I said in disbelief "I'm just.. so happy it's you".

"Why are you here?" he said back with his anger intensifying..

"I'm looking for you"

"Why?" he looked at me with a stone-cold glare as if his look could turn me to ice in an instant.

"You disappeared... and I was worried you might have... you know" I tried to explain.

"It's been years Celosia, why now?"

"You don't know what it was like, all those nights alone after you left-" I tried to say but he interrupted.

"Stop, I don't want to hear this" he began" ...You found me now go home" he stood up crossing his arms and eyes closed. He was angry- beyond angry. Was he telling me that me searching for him was pointless and I should give up and go home? I've made it too far to quit now. I stood up I would not leave, not now and not ever.

"No" with a firm tone I said. He turned to me ready to lecture me about how he's right and I'm wrong, just like as kids.

"We're in the middle of a war, staying here means to fight which means to possibly die do you want to die Celosia?" he questioned.

I quietly laughed at that notion of death "Idling sitting by for those years has shown me I'm already dead inside but I'd rather die doing something for those I care about then die doing nothing my entire life!"

He became frustrated at my rebuttal shaking his head, he knew he couldn't change my mind I'm stubborn but I'm also a person of my word. The woman from earlier stood beside him I could see her clearly now. She had lengthy black hair and a beautiful face, lips red as roses and eyes green as emeralds she was thin but tall.

"So you know this one?" she pondered.

"She's an old friend of mine" Garik explained.

"Oh? What a pitty I was getting ready to see some spilt blood. You aren't going to leave me for her are you?" she said seductively and he turned to her.

"What? Of course not don't be ridiculous"

She leaned in closer to him and whispered into his ear "Good because you belong to me" then pulled him closer and began to kiss him deeply. I was paralyzed in shock. Could she be the reason he lost contact with me? I couldn't move something within my being didn't allow me to I was hurt but painfully jealous. They kissed for quite a long time too until she pulled away giving me wink before walking away. That bitch.

"Your girlfried?" I asked.

"No... she's just my...Katarina" he said with tint of awkwardness. "Anyways back to the topic of you leaving".

"I'm not leaving I plan to stay here with you no questions about it" this time I was serious.

Garik cursed a few words under his breath then heavily sighed "Our leader Vex is away on business if he finds out you're here he won't listen to reason, he'll drive his sword straight through your chest, tomorrow you go home by force if I have to take you back myself. For now the safest place for you to be is with me. Let's go to my house it should be safe for now but stay out of sight everyone will be expecting me to kill you".

I cringed at the 'kill you' part since moments ago he was ready to shoot me down through the face. But on the bright side I would be in his house alone with him. "Oh so your little 'Katarina' won't mind another woman in your house?".

"You don't count as another woman"

"Wow thanks" I frown.

"Now let's go and remember stay out of sight" he warned.

What kind of place was this? Secret entrances, killing intruders on the spot, all secretive it was suspicious and illegal probably. Why Garik is with them I wonder that myself. It was clearly a large place since it had many hallways hanging from the tall arch doorway was a banner with a strange emblem, one I've never heard or read about in books. As we were walking down another dim hallway Garik pushed me to the wall.

"Just beyond this hallway is the teleporter to my house but it's guarded, since you aren't part of this organization he won't let you live like Regean did. Follow my lead until we are safely in my house alright? he spoke hushed and I nodded.

On the wall was another banner held up by rope, Garik tore it down and seized the rope and began to bind my hands with it, he tied to tightly and hung onto it with my hands behind me then pushed me. The guard in front of the teleporter saw us and got closer to investigate.

"Halt!" he ordered. "Whats going on?"

"This one was found trying to infiltrate our base so now she's our prisoner" said Garik.

He inspected me closer "Why are you bringing her to your house?" he said suspiciously.

"She's a cute little thing isn't she?" Garik spoke with a smirk "I've decided to have some fun with her before she had to die".

I tried to break free by wiggling around to free my hands "You'll never have me!" I roared.

"Feisty.." the guard said sinister "I like that...I like that a lot, you're a lucky man getting to have your way with a woman like that" the man licked his lips, it gave me the creeps.

"Yes, and I'd like to get to it so if you'll let us through" Garik said annoyed and the guard did just that, let us pass through.

Within an instant we were walking along a row of large houses, estates I think they're called either way these houses were way too massive for anyone to possibly live in. I wondered which of these necessarily gigantic houses was Garik's until we walked up the front steps of the last house on that desolate road no lights were on in any of the estates it was way too eerie since it was completely silent. He opened the door and led me inside it was dark but from the moonlight I could see the room. His estate was magnificently outrageous, everything was expensive looking at it made me feel odd being in such a grand room since it felt like I had stepped into a castle. My eyes wondered around in amazement like that of a child who has seen something shiny. He was sure living the life. He flicked on the light switch which made everything seem even more ridiculously expensive, it had a chandeliers this room was probably the living room since there was two couches, a matching chair on each end of these perfectly high-class white elegant couches, with a dark moderate sized table separating them and a fire-place which hugged the wall where this sitting area was positioned. The floors matched the wood of the table and a dark blue carpet accented the room. Cabinets stood in the opposite direction of the fireplace with a display of shiny objects and fancy vases, even the walls looked rich in the dark blue wallpaper. Garik tugged on the rope leading me into the next room as I still looked in awe. The next room was the dining room with eight chairs, one grand table _another chandelier_, and a cabinet where the equally expensive dishes would be stored. But I only had a moment to look at it before he continued to lug me around. I could see another room with glass doors, a study perhaps, with many bookcases and a desk. What ever his job was it was certainly paying a lot. We stopped in another room with yet another fireplace and leather couches. I grew up barely getting by each day after the death of my parents actually Garik did too when we lived in Poeta together until he enlisted. Seeing that he went from the brink of poverty to living in this castle of a house made me feel relieved. I was happy he had made a successful life for himself but on the other hand at what cost, being part of such a shady place wiped the smile off of my face just as soon as it happened. He finally turned to me, seeing me gaze around as if I've never seen anything so wondrous in my life; I mean it's true I haven't but that didn't mean he had to laugh at me like he did.

"I let Katarina re-decorate" he laughed. "A little too much for my taste"

"This is just...wow" I said not realizing I still had a rope tied around my hands. "Untie me". He didn't he just smirked devious.

"That's a good look for you, maybe you should stay like that" he grinned.

"Ha ha aren't you funny" I gave him a disapproving look.

"What's funny is that you're trying to play the damsel in distress when you could have cut through those ropes a long time ago" he said. I mean it was true I could have sliced through these ropes the moment they were put on, I may be stupid and naïve but I'm not _**that **_stupid. I did carry around knives just in case but I didn't have the chance to retrieve them earlier since Regean had his own blade pressing against my neck I just wanted him to untie me, its more interesting that way. I slid the one I had hidden under my sleeve through the rope and it fell to the ground in a heap.

"You didn't have to ruin my fun" I pouted.

"Yeah, yeah now you go to sleep I've got a long trip to take you back to Poeta in the morning" he sighed "Follow me".

He was leading me up a staircase, then to a door which turned out to be a bedroom. "You can sleep here". He went to leave but I quickly said something.

"Wait, can I borrow a shirt?" I asked.

"Why?"

"You don't expect me to sleep in my clothes do you?" I protested.

"Does it matter?" he said back.

"Yes it does" I huffed.

"If it will get you to shut up then fine" he left the room, now I was momentarily alone in this enormous room I liked it here mostly because Garik is here but also because it was so luxurious. Given the chance I would but I doubt he would allow me to remain here longer than the night. He returned with a shirt in his hands he tossed me the clean shirt. It was long and obviously way too big for me, a black button up shirt. He again went to leave but I didn't want him too, it's been a while and I wanted to chat with him just a bit longer.

"Wait" I said "I need to talk to you, just wait a moment". I took the shirt in my hands and looked back at him "I'm going to change so don't peak". In the corner of my eye I could see that he was indeed peaking so I changed quickly.

"I know you looked" I smiled smug.

"Nothing wrong with a little curiosity" he said slowly. "Anyways back to topic at hand, what do you want?".

I twirled my hair around with my finger, hesitant to say anything mostly because I was stalling. For a brief moment I looked around the room and saw my reflection in the mirror, I looked awful. My silvery hair looked messy, and my sea foam coloured eyes looked tired in fact I looked tired body and mind. I could have stared analyzing myself in the mirror for hours if Garik hadn't gotten me out of my trance.

"Celosia what do you want?" he said sounding tired.

"What happened?" I asked and he looked at me puzzled "I mean... what happened why did you never write a letter telling me what happened?".

He took a deep breath "I got busy". The response made me angry it was so nonchalant and vague.

"Busy? With what? Too busy to let your childhood friend know you aren't dead?" anger arose in my voice.

"Enough of this, tomorrow you're going home and forgetting all about this now goodnight" he left closing the door behind him. I hated when he did that, give a final response and leave just like that without letting the other person explain or say something back. I still felt like a child when he talked down to me as if he had some authority over me. I refuse to go back to Poeta no turning back now, not even if Garik ordered me to. I trained for months to be where I am now. I had a blade pressing against my throat for him it was too much sacrifice to just call it quits now. He wouldn't let me talk him into me staying here so perhaps if I talk to that Vex person I can convince him that I could be an asset to this place. It was a risk but anything beats going back to Poeta. All I had to do was sneak out before Garik woke up, and find Vex, I'm sure he wouldn't just immediately kill me without allowing me say something first but I'd have to say something meaningful.

At dawn I set out, putting on my previous clothing and quietly crept through the house. I could hear my heart beating through my ears, it was exhilarating. The sun was beginning to rise so that meant I had only a few minutes to get the head start before Garik caught up to me. I used the teleporter back to where that extremely creepy guard was, with a knife in hand I was ready to ambush him. He was no where in sight around the corner was a few people all walking down the centre hallway. I could hear their conversation quite clearly.

"I wonder what Vex wants this time" one man said to the other walking beside him.

"Who knows but I could really use a break from all the missions to Asmodae" the other groaned.

When the passage was clear I tailed them making sure to be out of anyone's sight but now I knew Vex was some where in this fortress and I had to find him before someone else found me. A wave of noise alerted me which was emanating from the direction I was headed in. Cautiously I clung to the wall staying out of anyones line of vision; there was hundreds, maybe even thousands of people in what looked to be an auditorium. I however couldn't get distracted by unimportant events, I was racing against time. Still looking in the direction of the auditorium I took a few steps backwards making sure everyone there had no idea I was there. My steps were halted when I bumped into something, or someone...

"Having fun?" an unfamiliar male voice spoke out. I half turned but by then I was too slow. Yet another pointy object hovering over my throat. "Another spy hm? Well I guess a public execution would be entertaining wouldn't you say Acaleus?". I was hauled into the auditorium with all those eyes staring me down awaiting my death so happily. What was with these people? Did death amuse them this much?

"I was going to brief you all on our newest accomplishment but it seems a rat has found its way into our base" the man said pacing across the stage at the front of the auditorium. Drops of sweat trickled down my back this man looked intimidating with his long black hair, piercing soulless blue eyes and tall stature. My eyes focused on him and him alone everyone else didn't seem to matter now.

"It would be the sensible thing to kill her now" everyone cheered eagerly to see me die "But..." he continued and the crowd was utterly silent "I want to know why it is that such a young lady would carelessly attempt to infiltrate Refraction, you may speak" he turned to me and all the eyes followed to me.

"I- I" it was too hard to speak all my words were being barricaded from leaving my mouth. The man unsheathed his sterling silver blade. I gulped feeling as frightened as ever. "I was looking for my friend Garik!" I managed to spit out.

The man looked amused "So you risked your own life to locate Garik he must really mean a lot to you".

"Yes he means everything to me" this time I spoke without hesitating.

"Everything hm? How much exactly is he worth to you?" he asked me examining his sword.

"More than my own life" with an sorrowful tone I bellowed.

He laughed like he was amused with my answer and approached with his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword. He looked into my eyes and wiped away one of my tears I didn't even realize I was crying until now. When I looked into his blue eyes I saw nothing, nothing at all, no happiness, no sorrow, no anger, it was completely empty. With sword in hand he raised his sword high above his head ready to let it come cascading down and cut my head clean off the crowd erupted in anticipation I stared down at the ground not daring to look at the sword or anyone for that matter. A loud clang shocked me, he had hit the floor right beside me, I glanced slowly towards him and he sheathed his sword.

"I have spared you" he grinned "I'm not usually this nice but... there is something about you that entices me so from now one your life belongs to us, to Refraction, you fight with us and obey us in exchange for being allowed to live".

I stood scanning the room seeing nothing but disappointed pouts then I saw Garik wide-eyed standing on the middle of the centre staircase. The long-haired man put his hand over my shoulder as if we were long time friends.

"How nice of you to join us Garik, I found your friend she's quite charming" he said patting my shoulder.

"Garik I..." I wanted to say something but he held up this hand signalling he wanted me to shut up.

It took him a while to gain composure and speak but when he did I wish he hadn't "Celosia... you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. There are several things I'd like to say to you but this is neither the time nor the place for such words".

"I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"Don't say a word, let's go" he came up to the stage and dragged me out.

"You can't take her back, she's one of us now Garik and if you take her away we'll take her out" the man warned.

"Vex there are several things I'd like to say to you right now as well" Garik turned and left with me being tugged behind him.

So that was the leader Vex. He wasn't THAT bad, you know besides wanting to publicly execute me. My life may belong to what ever Refraction is but on the bright side this meant I was here to say and more importantly fight by Garik's side. Garik however wasn't happy about it at all.

"Why are you so fucking stupid?" he asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" I said insulted.

"You almost got yourself killed. _**Again**_" he really accentuated the again part."Why do you always have to disobey orders? Why can't you fucking listen to logic!?".

"I took a chance and it worked thats all" I tried to plead but to no avail.

"A chance? Yes a chance with life and death wow you sure are smart Celosia" he shot back.

"Alright so I did something stupid but it turned out alright, instead of looking at what 'could have' happened look at what did happen. I'm alive and get to fight with you" I smiled slightly.

He sighed "You're going to give me an aneurysm one of these days".


	2. Episode 2

A day after my recruitment consisted of gruelling training from the assassin prospector here, his name was Marcel and he was a complete asshole. He took delight in my in my failure and struggle, making each task impossible. Vex had told me every member was highly trained in combat making them far more adept than the Elysea army so it was essential that I too become more lethal in battle through my training. There was a prospector in Refraction for each of the eight classes, Garik happened to be the ranger prospector I rarely saw him since and whenever I saw him he would walk by me not saying a single word. No one spoke to me either they all gossiped as they passed by me so even called me the "outsider", once I heard someone say I was the plague sent to Refraction and that I would be the cause of its undoing or the end of their secrecy. I've never felt so hated in my life.

In this base which I was told was the main base had a banquet hall after my training ended at the dead of night I decided to head over for something to eat, all the training worked up an appetite. I was surprised there would be people here this late at night but sure enough there was. Vex was there at the head of the table shuffling through stacks of paper and beside him was that man who carried me onto the stage for my execution yesterday. I wanted to look at him, I bet he was vile he was invested into studying what ever was written on the page he had reddish eyes and brown hair tied back he turned and saw me looking at him so I shot an evil glare in his direction he looked back doing nothing for a moment then smiled and waved. I was taken aback by this and blinked a few times. He got up and walked up to me with a bright smile he extended his hand for a handshake.

"What do you think you're doing" I asked angrily.

"This a handshake you're supposed to shake my hand then introduce yourself" his smile didn't disappear.

"You tried to kill me yesterday why would I want to shake hands with you?!" was this guy insane?

"I didn't try to kill you" he said with his smile disappearing.

"Oh? What was yesterday then? Bringing me to the stage in front of all those people and cheering for my death" I crossed my arms.

"That was all an act, I'm not generally a violent person I was just following orders, anyways my name is Acaleus it's nice to meet you Celosia" he said happily.

This was all so strange and this guy was too happy for his own good. I just walked away and got what I came here for, food. I sat as far away from those two as possible I just wanted to eat in peace which is the opposite of what I got when I saw Garik strolling in with Katarina literally all over him. They were kissing **again** no one seemed to pay attention but me with my fork halfway to my mouth watching this horrid display, my appetite was lost. I put my fork down and it clanged on the edge of my plate. Garik and Katarina finally noticed me. And of course she had to somehow show off by kissing him some more. But Garik didn't say anything to me, nothing at all. This was so annoying, I who knew him for nine years was being ignored for a woman he's only known for probably three years or less.

"I can't believe you" I said standing up and hitting the table with the palm of my hands so it would make an alarming noise. Garik finally took a break from kissing her to pay attention to me.

"What?" he asked like it was nothing.

"You've ignored me all day!" I exploded with anger.

"I was busy" he shrugged.

"Busy? With what? With her right?"

"A man has needs" he shrugged again.

Katarina looked over to me then back at him "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?" the two of them walked off.

"Ugh I can't believe him.." I tried to say quietly but Vex and Acaleus heard it all and turned away as soon as I looked into their direction like they hadn't been listening. Acaleus laughed. Did he think this was funny? It wasn't.

"Well that's my brother for you" he laughed some more. Brother? Garik had a brother? He never told me this, it was news to me.

"Brother?" I asked him. "Garik is your brother?"

He laughed "Can't you seem the family resemblence?" I only blinked once again "We're half brothers, same father".

This was impossible "I've know Garik since he was twelve and he's never mentioned you".

Acaleus looked upset, he looked down at the ground "Garik left Veteron the day he turned twelve our father had just recently passed around then".

"When did you reunite?" I said sorrowful.

"Two years ago" Acaleus explained "I was left for dead in Ingisson and just when I thought I would die a man held his bow right to my head telling me the cowards of the Elysea army deserve death. I was too injuried to speak I only held onto the crest my father wore as the army commander it was precious to us. He saw it and investigated it then he looked at me like he knew it was me I passed out from blood loss soon after when I awaken he told me everything you; have no idea how it feels to have the relief that your brother who was gone for seven years is now right in front of you".

I could feel tears welting in my eyes from Acaleus' story. I was an only child with no one except for Garik and when he left I was alone so I knew what it was like to see someone who was s precious to you who you think you've lost forever. I wanted to know more as selfish as that sounds, I wanted to know everything. "How did... your father die?" I asked wishing I could retract the question as soon as it was asked.

"...I'll tell you a different time" Acaleus smiled trying to hide the pain he was feeling. He walked away waving down the hallway. It was silent yet again. I forgot Vex was there.

"You'll be sent on your initiation in two days" Vex broke the silence "You will be doing a simple scouting mission to Haramel".

"Alright, where all the Obelisks by the way?" I asked wondering were they were.

"Obelisks are for cowards. Dying and being allowed to return to your failure? We don't use such things we fight and die with dignity" Vex told me then he too left leaving me all alone.

Two days until my mission it would be difficult I'd had to fight on my own without Garik it was a pitty I just got to see him just to be sent off again. I wondered what lies in those abandoned mines after the Elysea army eradicated Hamerun from them. I would do anything to stay with Garik though it was life or death and it all depended on the outcome of this task.

I wandered down the halls seeing a large crowd of people, it was almost midnight now I was really surprised this amount of people weren't sleeping. There was sitting areas in the middle of four doorways, two on each side of the room I didn't know what was in there. There was however a large group of females chatting to each other which was odd. Suddenly I saw Garik walk out of one of these doors wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist and his hair was still dripping wet, oh it was quite a sight. The women all stared in awe, even the men too it was unbelievable. He saw me and gave me a smirk that was devious, my heart felt like it was going to melt or explode out of my chest. Why did he have to tease me like that? No one said anything until he was visually gone. Then the giggling of women and whispers filled the room. Two girls approached me and they looked suspiciously at me. They were twins one had long hair, pale amber eyes and a delicate look the other had the same length hair but it was in an updo, same eyes but with a tougher look with the same strawberry blonde tinge to their hair. Other than that they were completely identical.

"Umm... excuse me" the delicate on said quietly "Do you know Garik?"

The other shoved her out of the way and stood right in front of me "We saw him look at you, what was that about hm?!" the tougher one interogated me.

"What my sister is trying to say is..." the tougher one interrupted her sister.

"Tell us!" she demanded.

"Well I've known him for years and he likes to do stupid stuff like that to piss me off" I said defensive.

The twins looked at each other then back to me then at each other again.

"Well my sister here has a thing for Garik and doesn't like competition" the tough one poked me while talking it kind of hurt.

"Competition...?" I said in disbelief "There is no competition, we all know who he will pick" my tone changed to smug like I had won or something by now they were both staring me down and I was staring back. And if that wasn't bad enough Katarina of all people approaches clearly fresh out of the shower, barely wearing any clothes to join this arguement.

"You're right, there is no competition he's already picked me" she chimed in and elegantly left.

"I can't stand her" the three of us said in unison.

We looked at each other and started laughing the tough twin patted my back.

"You're alright, anyone who hates Katarina is a friend to us" she said and the other nodded.

"I'm Eve " said the tough twin "My sister is Aurora ".

"Celosia Renes" I said back.

"Maybe we can be allies to take down Katarina?" Eve said smiling but I was sure she was serious.

"Sounds like a plan" I said to her smiling back. "I'll see you around okay?" It was relieving to have 'allies' I didn't feel completely alone anymore and as an extra bonus it made me happy knowing other girls couldn't stand Katarina either. I've never had female friends before in Poeta all the girls would hate me for being so close to Garik all the time. But everything seemed different now and for once I did too, I felt like I had changed as well.

It was even later now by the time I got to the houses, Vex told me since I wasn't offically a member I had to sleep in the old barracks I was worn out so it was time to sleep. Garik appeared out of no where and scared me half to death. What was he doing here?

"No Katarina?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny anyways I heard you got your first assignment today" he spoke with disinterest.

"Yes, a scouting mission to Haramel"

"Ah, a gopher mission" he laughed.

"Is that all you wanted to say? If thats all good-bye" I started to walk away.

"Don't die" with a hint of sadness he spoke. I half turned to him.

"Ha like you even care" I said bitterly.

"I do care Celosia" his expression was serious.

"Got a funny way of showing it by ignoring me all day" I shot back.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me me closer, he kissed the top of my head. I hugged him tightly.

"Garik..."

"Don't get all emotional" he sighed.

"I remember the last time I hugged you like this" I went on "It was the day you left and made a promise to change the world for the better".

"And it was for our promise" he said in a low voice.

"You lied" my voice remained calm "This isn't a place that changes the world, this a group of rebels taking the law into their own hands" I broke away from his embrace.

"I did what I had to do" he said enraged.

"You took the easy way out" my voice was emotionless now.

"You don't know what I've gone through, what the Balaur took from me and what they did to my home. At least this way I can get revenge for what they did!" he yelled.

I felt guilty now saying such things to him because of his actions today "What... did they take from you?"

"Nothing..." he trailed off.

Just like that he was gone and I couldn't help but remember the time he left as he walked away into the night he told me to wait for the war to be over then peace would fall upon Atreia but he was wrong, so very wrong. War never goes away it kills and corrupts. As perfect as I thought Garik was he too was corrupted by Refraction, it changed him, made him dark, made him vengeful he became lost.


	3. Episode 3

I didn't feel like getting up that morning, this was the last day before I was sent off to Haramel and Garik was angry with me which made everything worse, the cold breeze into the ramshackled barracks added to the depression. Although most of Refraction was all fancy the barracks were not, it was run down with holes in the wall. I didn't like it here. The main base was located right under Sanctum and the Elyos had no idea they knew little to nothing of this organization even though it accomadated over 10,000 members in only Sanctum alone and 12,000 scattered all over Atreia in other bases. Apparently Regan the daeva of records had an important job to hide all information of the members here and anyone who asked the wrong questions...well they ended up as I would have if I wasn't spared. They were very quick and hid all evidence of their existance some even pose as army members or helpers at the Lyceum and all information would come back to Vex to plot against them. The Elyos, Asmodians and Balaur were our enemies it seemed we were fighting against the entire world with so few people. Refraction to me seemed like a bunch of power hungry terrorists with no purpose. Eventually I'd rescue Garik from this place and make him come to his senses. The wind blew through the cracks and interrupted my thoughts. The silence of this place erked me while everyone else who all cozy in houses I couldn't take it anymore I was heading back to the base hopefully I would see Garik and apologize.

There were so many people but also too many unrecognizable faces except for one, Vex. I feel as if I haven't said much to him, he could be a nice guy just very stoic. He was obviously looking out for his troops if he doesn't want them to be found out by the army. I have to talk to him I mean he is my leader now right? I walked up to him pushing passed the crowd and tapped his shoulder.

"Good morning Vex" I said shyly.

"A morning cannot be neither good nor bad it's just morning" he was very stern with his words. He was making this harder than it should be.

"How are you today?" I tried to make conversation.

"Average" he turned away.

What else was there to say at this point? "I just wanted to talk with you since I haven't had the chance".

"No time, I'm about to head out we've got a very important mission rescuing some our captured members. They were taken for questioning by the army, they haven't said anything so they've been tortured" he grabbed a shield securing it to his back.

"That's awful..."

"Yes that is why I must protect all who are part of Refraction" he was looking around for something as he spoke.

"Vex we are ready to go" Acaleus informed "If we leave now it shouldn't take more than two hours".

The found Vex's sword on the table behind him and I brought it to him "Goodluck" I smiled handing the sword.

He secured the sword to his side and began to walk away then turned back to me but there was something about the way he looked at me "Thanks" he said with a barely noticable smile. The crowd left with him and I was alone again, I was getting used to that. I had absolutely nothing to do since Garik was probably gone even my prospector was gone. The main hall seemed so small a second ago with all those people now I see how massive it is. I had the entire hall to myself. But what to do with it? I remember Marcel trying to show me how a technique that would quickly kill my enemies. Maybe with all this space I should try that.

Although I was a decent assassin in the eyes of the army I was terrible in the eyes of Refraction. Marcel said I was too slow and too stiff he said an assassin must be agile, quick, precise and be able to do all sorts of acrobatics. I dragged a training dummy into the large room and placed it in the centre. My daggers were tightly in my hands I tried to preform it the way Marcel did but when it got to the portion of the backflip I fell. The second time was the same result. It hurt a bit too. This brought back more memories of Poeta when Garik tried to teach me how to defend myself. I failed repeatedly and I wasn't able to protect myself. He ended up leaving before I could perfect that skill and now I wasn't able to do this. At times it felt like it was impossible for me to do anything I felt weak and I hated it. Garik was always protecting me, I could never fend for myself. I trained just to be told I'm not strong enough. Why was I so weak? I wanted to be stronger, I wanted to prove to everyone I can fight. Everytime I failed at Marcel's technique I got angrier. My backside was starting to get bruised everytime I fell. I've been at this for a while now, hours probably and I was sweaty. I fell again and I layed there about to give up like I usually did when I was sick of something. The cold floor was soothing. But was I really going to quit? No... not this time. Begrudgingly I rose to my feet with my I was angrier than ever. I won't quit. "I won't quit" I panted. "I won't quit!" I repeated louder "I will never go back, I will be stronger!" I tried Marcel's technique but this time it went perfectly and the dummy broke, cut into two. I heard a clap and immediately turned around to see Vex and everyone who went with him behind me. Wow, was _that awkward._

"Excellent" Vex clapped again.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Around the time you were probably about to give up" he said. "But I see you didn't. In Refraction we believe one of two things".

"Which are?" I said curiously.

"That the moment we break our unity we will become obsolete and when we give up we are admitting of life is forfeit".

"I won't give up anymore..." I said to him. "I'm not weak".

He seemed amused "That is what we strive for".

"Alright" I said. That was end of my encounter with Vex, it was the middle of the afternoon now. I went to the showers after I grabbed some clean clothes from thr barracks since I worked up a sweat and frankly I felt pretty gross. The water was nice and warm I spent at least ten minutes with just the water pouring onto my head contemplating life. I dried myself off then looked at my reflection in the mirrors for a brief moment I looked so unhappy. I put on the clean pair of clothes. I did feel like an outsider since I'm the only one without a uniform, my clothes looked so casual being a long sleeve white shirt and black shorts.

Now it was time to eat something, the bread from the banquet hall was freshly baked with steam still rising from it. It was fluffy on the inside. There was a lot of people here today compared to yesterday. Acaleus was here talking to Garik, I felt sad again wanting to apologize right now. As soon as Acaleus finished talking to him I darted over there. As soon as he saw me he looked away.

"Please don't be mad at me" I pleaded "I'm extremely sorry for what I said yesterday... it was wrong of me". He didn't say anything, he didn't even blink. Katarina, as usual came out of no where pushing me aside.

"He doesn't want to talk to you" she snickered.

My sadness grew and Katarina took this to her advantage. "Aww going to cry little lamb?".

I hated this bitch so much. "No tears today" I began "If he doesn't want to talk to me then fine but I don't need some stupid bitch interpretting his messages".

Her and Garik left. I can't believe he wouldn't even let me apologize. He just ignored my heartfelt apology. The day felt so short; tomorrow I had leave with him still mad at me. Since it was night I walked back to the barracks. I was so upset I started to cry with my head resting on my knees. A hand soon grabbed my shoulder. It had to be Garik, who else would visit me?

"Garik..." I got up and hugged the dark figure, maybe he finally accepted my apology.

"Wrong" the male voice which was not Garik's said. I looked up to see that it was Vex, what was he doing here?

"Come with me" he extended his hand but I was hesistant "I won't hurt you".

"Wh-where are you taking me?" I asked cautiously.

"Anywhere but here, I may be many things but I'm not the type of man who would let a woman cry alone" he looked at me.

"So you grew up with Garik?" he asked "I heard you telling the 's".

"Yeah.. somewhat I met him when I was nine he lived in my village for a year until my parents were killed then we lived together in Poeta before he joined the army" I wiped away my tears.

"If you don't mind my asking how did they die, your parents" Vex asked.

"There was a raid on my village from the Asmodians, they took all the women away in chains, they burnt everything down, killed all the men. They dragged my father outside and all I could hear was his pain filled shriek. My mother fought refusing to cooperate and go with them so they stabbed her fifteen times. The one who killed her cynically laughed he saw me when even though I tried to hide and approach me with his sword dripping in my mother's blood. Garik rushed in at the last second and grabbed my hand, telling me to run. I looked back and saw corpses lined across the ground, my friends and my parents all lay dead. In the distance we could only see fire. We fled to Poeta and he told me to not remember all those horrible things that happened but I couldn't, I'll never forget it still burns into my mind, even the man who killed my parents I will never forget his face. I know he's still alive somewhere and I will find him one day".

Vex held his head down "The Balaur took away my parents, one day they came from no where to Elten, a whole hord wiped most of us out. They cut the heads off of some, mounting them onto spears around the walls of the city as a message that Elyos were not chosen. Some were hung, bodies dangling from rooftops, others were burnt. My parents were in the portion who were decapitated, they were holding my sister about to kill her so I picked up a sword and drove it right through them. My sister and I ran for help but we ran into a fleet of Asmodians, I knew they too hated the Balaur more than Elyos. I tried to tell them what happened but I didn't think they understood me since they don't speak our tongue, but they responded in our language laughing saying "Elyos trash". They drove a spear straight into my body I could feel my life slipping away, my own blood formed a puddle around me. I couldn't move they grabbed my sister saying how she would become a nice whore since she was young I heard her scream but could do nothing. My eyes shut closed, I was dead until the most bizarre thing happened, a fragment of light pierced my body and I could breathe again, it gave me strength I never thought imaginable. I snapped their necks with my bare hands I could hardly believe I had that kind of power and fled with my sister to Sanctum".

"That's...so terrible" I said quietly "But that fragment of light do you think... it could have been Aion?".

"I don't know"

"Where is your sister now?" I asked.

"Here" he responded.

"Oh in Sanctum" I smiled.

"No here, in Refraction" he corrected me.

"Who-" I wanted to say but he was ready to just explain.

"Katarina is my younger sister" he said and it felt like glass shattered in my mind. "Shocking isn't it?".

"It must have been hard for you" I tried to console him "Going through all that".

"We all have our own scars Celosia" he said to me.

"I know".

"Don't be afraid to fight, it brings the justice that was robbed from us" he said.

Vex was a lot kinder then he seemed to be, well now that I got to know him it was kind of enthralling.

"Refraction will protect you Celosia" he whispered softly.

What he said made me feel a bit happier but I was still worried about Haramel "I should get some sleep before tomorrow" I said backing away slowly.

He stopped me "Wait, there's something I want to show you" he grabbed my hand and lead me down more corridors, I was getting really sick of corridors. "Try to be as quiet as possible". I nodded, lately everyone is deciding to sneak me around places, that was also getting annoying.

I had no idea where Vex was leading me but it was pitch black and it seemed like the corridors went on forever. He held onto my hand tightly as we continued walking, it felt a little odd. I heard foot steps that weren't mine or his creeping closer down the dark path.

"Hide yourself now" he hissed.

I managed to feel around the walls for a pillar to hide behind and waited silently while the stranger conversed with Vex. Whoever it was it was definitely a woman.

"Lord Vex?" the womanly voice spoke out shining a light to see his face.

"Vonne" he greeted.

"My lord, what are you doing wandering this late at night?" she asked worried.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to get some air" he lied.

"As your second-in-command it is my duty to advise you in any means necessary and I'm becoming worried of your health" she bowed.

"I'm fine Vonne" Vex said "Thank you for worrying".

"Good night my lord" she bowed again then continued walking. She walked passed me and I was sure she would see me while holding her light up.

Vex again took my hand proceeding further down the hall until we reached a teleporter which lead to large wooden doors "Welcome to my home" he spoke out before opening the doors. This place...was familiar, strangely familiar.

"This is..." I tried to say since I realized where I was.

"Kaliga's manor"

I've read about this place in one of my books. It was owned by Kaliga who had Kromede steal magia's potion in exchange for her lovers life but he had betrayed her. Her lover Robstin was killed and she herself was almost killed. But she got her revenge on Kaliga killing him then travelled to the fire temple to forever weep in her new sanctuary.

"They tried to kill Kromede in this place..." I looked upset.

"She got her revenge in the end. But I really don't care for her history, she associated with vile Asmodians and payed the price for it. They cannot be trusted" Vex's tone was cold.

"This place now belongs to you?" I pondered.

"Kaliga used to walk through these halls, now these halls are mine. Even Lady Angerr's bedroom now belongs to me" he gloated "It was lost in an earthquake but we recovered it".

I was astonised that this piece of history now belonged to him, even now I felt so blessed standing here soaking in the history. Everything was exactly how my book described.

"You can stay here tonight" he said and now I was questioning his motives "Only tonight though".

"What's the occasion?" my arms were crossed offensively.

"Would you rather go back to the deserted barracks?" he asked smug since he knew my answer. Dusty old barracks versus a mansion there was no contest there.

"I appreciate it" I forced myself to say.

"It's the least I could do, this might be your only chance if you don't succeed tomorrow" his words became harsh again. An Elyos woman knelt when Vex walked by dressed in a maid uniform.

"Lana show our guest to a room" he ordered and she obeyed.

She was quiet the entire route to the bedroom which was still a ways away. She was pale and thin. An ordinary woman with an ordinary face. The blonde hair she had was tied into a bun with a big red bow that held it together, it looked brittle as if I could touch it and it would all break off. I realized she was shaking probably scared. The keys to the room were being fumbled in her weak hands. The room was even more ridiculous than Garik's. A balcony, fireplace, a canopy bed I felt so lucky I wonder how many others have gotten this privilege. Lana briskly left. The moment I layed down I was out like a light. Morning came sooner than expected when Lana woke me up standing with a pile of things. For one, a uniform which was a black sleek leather that clung to me like a second skin and two sharp looking daggers which were light and I liked the feel of this as I examined the detailing.

"Ready to go?" Vex appeared in the doorway.

"Yes I believe so" I said nervously.

"I have faith in you".

A woman walked in and took out her two-handed massive, monstrousity of a sword ready to attack me. I've gotten too used to this. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Relax Vonne" Vex held up his hand and her weapon hesistantly lowered, ah so this was Vonne the woman from yesterday. The second-in-command. "I invited her here".

Vonne's glance moved to him looking slightly hurt "You... invited her to your home?" she looked utterly baffled.

"Correct, any issues with my decision Vonne?" he gave her this look that was frightening.

"No my lord, your word is absolute" she crossed one hand over to her chest and bowed.

I finally had a glimpse of her, she was very tall with a darker skin complexion and sun kissed blonde hair that ended at her shoulders, she had an attractive face. She looked young, probably in her twenties. Her eyes looked sharply at me, like the sharpness of my daggers, those dark eyes reminded me of an abyss. The way she bowed was so professional and sophisticated. Vonne clearly had a problem with me being there without her knowing.

"State your name" Vonne directed at me.

"Celosia Renes"

She nodded "Vonne Hildegard, Gladiator prospector and second-in-command" she saluted.

"Celosia I will take you to the teleporter to Haramel, let's go we're wasting daylight" he ushered me out. He didn't say a thing to me until we reached our destination. Garik was standing there smoking. He did a double take when he saw that Vex was with me.

"What's this all about?" a puff of smoke rose into the air after he spoke.

"I'm merely helping a potential recruit to the teleporter room" Vex said.

"Why are you here...Garik?" I was concerned now.

"No particular reason" his head turned to me with more smoke puffs whisking up into the air "Good luck out there".

I felt emotional I ran to hug him "I'm sorry" I said apologetic "I know you joined to gain justice and what I said was inappropriate. This world is terrible with the Balaur and Asmodians killing everything in sight and the Elyos constantly bargaining for peace. Here is where you create what is right- vengeance".

"No preachy apologies" Garik kept smoking "It's true I want revenge as much as anyone else".

Vex sighed when the next puff smoke rose "That's going to kill you one day".

Garik tapped the end of the cigarette and a chunk of ash fell off "If I die it should be with a drink in my hands and a whore on her knees" he laughed.

"You should like Alistair now" Vex shook his head "Back to business. Celosia it is time for you to go".

I looked at this both as I walked past, the gate closed shut behind me making a loud thud. I activated the teleporter and a ring appeared in front of me, a portal to Veteron, I took a deep breath then hopped through it. Immediately I was in Veteron Citadel it was very busy with music playing and merchants shouting which goods they had for sale, mostly shugo. Some Elyos displayed their angelic wings. Haramel was only twenty minutes for my current location and I had no time for sight seeing.

The entrance to Haramel was staring me in the face, the dark mine was spooky but there was no turning back, it was for Refraction, for revenge and... for Garik. One deep breath then I was in. Clinging to walls for cover just in case something was around the corner, I peered around the corner to see corpses of Dukkaki, Krall, Balaur and Shugo all scattered across the ground. The shugo's were the worst, most of them had detached limbs or headless bodies. The corpses were rotting and the blood around them was dried. What ever did this was probably gone but I wouldn't want to run into it if it was still here. The further I went, the more corpses there was. I ran down the steps of Hamerun's tower to the odium processing room and the sight there was horrific. Shugo heads, only their heads displayed on the coveyor belts. I tried desperately not to look, it made me sick, so sick that I stopped and vomitted. A thud filled the mines I slowly walked past the rusting machines and across the desolate odella fields onto the platform which went to the second floor to Hamerun's office. Something was definitely in there and what awaited me in there was going to be a challenge to defeat.


	4. Episode 4

Silently walking into Hamerun's office I saw it. The Nochsana general. But why would it be here? Don't these things live in the abyss? It was holding a shugo, a dead shugo and crunched on its bones as it chewed. It was time for me to go before I became lunch. It sniffed around and turned just as I was about to leave. My luck is just great isn't it?

"A daeva" it snarled. Before I joined the army they taught everyone how to speak the Balaur language so fortunately I could understand what it was saying, unfortunately that wouldn't do me any good if I was dead.

"What is an Nochsana general doing all the way here?" I asked cautiously.

"Feasting" it laughed demonically.

"Since when do Balaur eat shugo?" I had my hands inches away from my weapons.

It picked up another shugo and began eating it, blood poured down from its jaw and quickly wiped away the residue. "Shugo's are savory but a daeva would surely be a delicacy". It giant its oversized mace toward me and I barely rolled away in time.

"Stop moving around you little bitch" the mace slammed into the floor cracking the surrounding stone.

Another swing at me and I jumped away to avoid it, too close for comfort. The next swing knocked me across the room I collided with the wall. Shakily I stood with a line of blood racing down my face. Before I had a chance to do anything I was again hit this time knocking the wind out of me, I saw those perfectly untainted daggers slide across the room out of my reach. The Nochsana smacked the mace down to the ground ready to squish me like a bug. I dove just missing the crash and manage to get to my feet running to my weapons. There was no way I could use Marcel's technique on something this huge I had to get close to its head. I managed to get behind it, precisely slicing its Achille's tendon; it fell with a thundering crash. This was a perfect chance to injure it. I dug my daggers deep into his eyes, blood came spurting out like crimson streams.

"You Elyos cunt!" it shrieked.

It was blinded, now he was virtually useless.

"Balaur are nothing but scum" I shouted "You deserve to die"

"You don't have the heart to kill me, all you Elyos want is peace" he responded "Go ahead enforce your laws and clasp me in chains"

"I'm better than a mere Elyos, I don't strive for peace, I strive for revenge" I hissed "You will pay with your life" a steady plunge into its throat and I tore it open watching it bleed out and die painfully.

"Impressive, you're still alive" Vex appeared snickering.

"Vex when did you get here?" I questioned angrily.

"I had to observe if you could achieve my expectations" he circled around the general " You've exceeded them"

"Why was there a Nochsana general in here?"

"I kept it here for several months for interrogation but he refused to compile so I had you dispose of him" Vex clarified.

"What about those shugo you let die?" I said infuriated.

He didn't at all look remorseful "It's an unfortunate loss but those creatures are just as guilty as the Balaur"

I held my daggers to him ready to strike "They were innocent!".

"Careful Celosia I don't take kindly to someone aiming a pointy objects to me" he gave a daunting look. I lowered my weapons. "Shugo don't care about anyone or anything but money they supply our enemies with items to kill us. They aren't innocent in the slightest"

"Regardless, let's just you back to Refraction your initiation is nearly completed" he said as look at my blood stained hands. It was drenched in Balaur blood; was this my path, to join Refraction and spill more blood?

The sun was setting when we left the mines, Vex pulled a hood over his head that concealed most of his face. I looked once again at my hands and washed away the blood in the water gazing at the red disperse into the ocean waves. We didn't say anything to each other the way back, we didn't use the Veteron Citadel teleporter instead we went further to a more secluded location and used an entirely different one which was clear Vex didn't want to be seen. We were back at the base in a blink of an eye. The sky was dark now and the moonlight through the glass ceiling was beaming down on me.

"Look whose back" Garik said slyly.

"Yeah..." I wasn't too thrilled at the moment.

"Glad you came back or everything would've gone to waste"

"What would've gone to waste?" I was curious.

Garik didn't say a word just led me in the direction of the main hall where it was crammed with people who all were chatting happily and drinking.

"Wh-what is all this?" I was astounded.

"It's sort of like a welcoming party but I think everyone was looking for an excuse to drink" he said comically.

Vex approached us. He put his arm around me and accompanied me to the bulk of the celebration.

"Now you must recite our creed then you shall be acknowledged as one of us" he handed me a scroll tied with a red ribbon. As I stepped up to the podium everyone glared at me like they did before when they awaited my death. But this time they awaited my joining, it was a strange concept. I unraveled the scroll and began to read.

"I shall not hesitant to take a life from those who hinder us, blood is nothing to fear, it is the paint in which our vengeance is painted and death is our close friend. Alongside my brethren we shall pave our way to righteous with the corpses of our enemies. I pledge my life to this cause from now until death".

Everyone was cheered lively, clinking glasses together and gulping the contents of their cups. They were celebrating for me. There was more alcohol than I could imagine and a stuffed porgus was on the end of every table like a fat kings feast. A tap on my shoulder as I was about to go back and converse with Garik. It was a man, an attractive man. His dark blonde hair, sea coloured eyes and gentlemanly smile would've made any woman swoon.

"A pleasure to meet you" he kissed my hand.

"Likewise..." I blushed incredulously.

"I apologize for not meeting you sooner, I just returned from my own affairs in Theobomos and I just had to meet the woman we owe this much needed festivity to" he smiled charmingly "Alistair Grimmly at your service, it's quite busy here do you mind if we go somewhere for... private?".

"S-sure" my face reddened.

"It's been a while since we had a new recruit, especially one so beautiful" Alistair took my hand and led me to and outdoor area where there was only a few people who were taking advantage of the assortment of various alcohol that was visible through the racks they were displayed upon. He pulled my chair out for me like a real gentleman and we both sat on the terrace.

He took a champagne glass and poured the contents of the bubbly liquid into the transparent glass then poured another and slid it over to me.

"Drink" Alistair said cheerfully.

"Oh, I don't drink" I refused politely.

Alistair laughed before taking a sip"Right, right Garik told me that you don't drink, or do anything fun for that matter and what was his words? Oh right, a complete bore". He swirled around his glass then downed the contents.

"That bastard called me boring?" I roared.

"He also mentioned that hot temper of yours" Alistair added.

"That son of a -"

"That sounds like my cue" Garik chimed in "Still being a bore I see"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"You're still such a kid Celosia" Garik teased.

I realized Alistair was chuckling the entire time so I tried to compose myself, I don't want to live up to Garik's assessment of my boring lifestyle and hot temper. But he was really trying to make a fool out of me in front of Alistair.

"Can you go away now?" I shot him a fake smile.

"No chance" Garik sat down at our table.

I turned to Alistair trying to ignore Garik as best I could. "So Alistair what is Theobomos like, I mean I've heard stories but I've never actually been there"

"Boring" Garik groaned "Classic Celosia, being the death of fun you never change do you?"

"I can be fun" I said with a hint of anger slipping into my tone.

"Then let's liven things up with a game shall we?" Garik reached over a pulled a bottle of alcohol from the rack behind us, it was different from the one Alistair had, less bubbly.

"I will ask you a question and if I guess wrong I'll have to drink and if I guess right then you have to drink, easy enough right?" Garik grinned.

"That's so stupid why would-"

"I'll join" Alistair said "How about you Celosia?"

"...Fine" I sighed.

Garik's grin grew ear-to-ear he was planning something. Something sinister, that look always meant trouble, trouble for me. What ever he had planned I was positive I wouldn't like it. He set the bottle on the table in the centre. Him and Alistair looked at each other and Alistair began to grin too, this can't be good.

"Let's begin" Garik said ever so cunning "This question is for Celosia, my psychic powers tell me that you were born in small village called Armnia am I right?"

"You can't ask questions you already know the answer to!"

"Sorry those are the rules" he slid the bottle to me "Now drink".

I took a swig from the bottle, it was bitter and strong I didn't like the taste too much, it wasn't terrible but it wasn't good either.

"Since I won round one, I get to ask again" he looked at me fiendishly.

"I'm sure you'll win the next round" Alistair laughed.

Garik sat with his feet up, sitting back "I also guess you're seventeen, almost eighteen years of age".

"That's a ridiculous question Garik" I tried to argue.

"Guess you lost again, now drink up" he once again passed the bottle to me and I took another swig.

"How are you feeling?" Alistair smiled.

I was actually feeling a little dizzy but I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of laughing. "I'm fine" I smiled back.

"Right then, round three, I think this time my question will be for...hmm tough choice, Celosia" Garik smirked.

"What stupid question do you have for me this time?" I crossed my arms.

"This one I actually don't know for sure, but I'd bet I'm right" him and Alistair looked at each other again Garik gave him a nod then both were looking at me intently. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

My cheeks flushed red and I looked away. An outburst of laughing from them made me want to die right now. Garik who was still laughing held out his hand and Alistair who was laughing just as obnoxiously put some kinah in his palms; they placed bets on this?!

Alistair was laughing so hard he had to wipe the tears from his eyes "I guess you won".

"What's so funny about being a..virgin?" I questioned angrily.

"You try and act so mature but in reality you're still an inexperienced kid" Garik joked, but you could tell he was serious about it.

The laughter was finally dying down and Garik slid the bottle over to be again "Did you forget you lost round three?" I grabbed the bottle and gulped as much as I could down, I heard enough alcohol can make you forget things and this was something I'd be delighted to forget. That was a bad idea because my mind felt like it was shutting down. Great, now I was embarassed _and_ drunk.

"Now I get to ask the questions" I slurred.

"Celosia I think you need time to sober up first" Alistair tried hard to not laugh again.

"Garik this question is for you" I said tipsy.

He laughed like it was some casual joke "There isn't anything I haven't done".

"Ooooh really?"

"You got nothing on me" he said so smug.

"Well you say you've done everything but I bet someone so 'experienced' as yourself hasn't even experienced love" I tried to make my words as legible as possible. But I felt triumphant with my question.

"I've done that plenty of times" he responded.

"Not that type of love, being in love not all your casual nights with women" I said.

"Pfft, who needs that?"

"Everyone, you know I _used_ to love you back in Poeta before you left me" with a harsh tone I snapped back but he looked like he didn't care all that much "Gotta drink up"

The bottle was completely empty. Did I seriously drink the entire thing? Lana, the maid was by the racks pulling out numerous bottles for the thirsty guests. We signalled to her and she wobbly stumbled over the legs of the table. Alistair with his most charming smile looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow. She finally set the bottle on the table and Alistair whispered something to her that made her blush and nod with a smile. My assassin prospector Marcel tore my mind from Alistair's mysterious words to the maid and came by cheery which was odd to see since he was usually such an ass. He waved to me and I looked around then shyly waved back. He approached us with such unwavering glee, placing his hand over my shoulder and giving a little squeeze.

"Celosia, I'm so glad you have joined us" he patted my back which sent chills down my spine "I look forward to continuing our training, since you weren't ripped to shreds in Haramel"

"Thanks...I think"

"Garik good to see you old friend" he smiled brighter.

Marcel grabbed the bottle and examined the label then untwisted the top and poured some into his own glass.

"Vodka, the good stuff is over here I see" he laughed.

Garik sighed "What do you want Marcel?"

"Nothing but peace tonight my dear friend, and what a lovely night it is just look at the radiant moon" he pointed.

We all looked over, the moon was gleaming bright. It was a crescent moon, how strange those are looking pointy enough to kill someone but the shine was pretty. It brought memories of Poeta back fresh into my mind, I remember our first night there I was scared that the Asmodians would come back and I stayed awake crying, Garik tried to calm me down by telling me he'd rip off every Asmodian head before they even got close to me. Those days seemed so faded now like it was all dream. I was so fond of him even now I was.

"Let's have a toast" Marcel shouted "To my newest pupil Celosia" All the glasses were already filled and we all drank. "This is will be once hell of an unforgettable night" just like that Marcel was gone.

"That guy pisses me off" Garik coughed.

"Yeah he seems like..." I began

"Complete douche?" Garik coughed again. He coughed a few more times, I hope he wasn't getting sick.

"You alright?" Alistair asked him "You're sweating a lot"

"Just hot in here" Garik reassured but coughed again "I'm going to get some water"

Garik shakily stood up, he was wobbly when he walked, knocking into people as he fumbled into the main hall. This wasn't like him at all something wasn't right so I trailed after him, there was so many people that I couldn't find Garik in the crowd. Alistair was also scanning the are for him. A shrieking woman's voice filled the hall, the music stopped and people clustered in her direction. When I muscled my way through the cluster of people I saw Garik on the floor, not moving. My knees gave out in front of his body. Horrifed I caressed his face, tears filled my eyes. Vex grabbed me and held me back I tried to break free, struggling and screaming for him to let me go. Alistair was examining him.

"Let me go!" I thrashed at Vex "I need to be with him"

"Calm down Celosia" Vex tried to say soothingly.

Alistair looked at us "He's not dead but close to it, something like this would have to be poison" a dead silence loomed over the crowd and I broke feel from Vex's hold.

"Give me some room" I ordered the crowd and they all backed off.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

"We have only a couple of hours" I said.

"Until?" Alistair asked worried.

"Until the poison kills him"

Vex was next to speak "How do you know?"

"I've studied poisons over the years" I explained "Get him to his house". Alistair and Acaleus; who I haven't seen at all tonight did as I asked "I can cure this I'll just need a few things"

"Will it work?" Vex asked me "I've heard you've been drinking and I'm skeptical that you know what you are doing"

"Of course it will work I'm able to do this much given my current condition, this type of poison is from lepharists it spreads slowly so whoever did this has no idea what they are doing but has access to poison" I looked over at Marcel "It was you wasn't it?"

"What? Me? I don't know about you Vex but this girl is laying on heavy accusations" Marcel ranted.

Vex nodded at Marcel "We cannot dictate anything at this present moment but we do not take kindly to these assumptions"

Marcel was standing beside Regean and raised his chin knowing I knew what he did but also knew there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

I gained access to the storage room and threw together the ingredients for the antidote, Aurora was beside me the entire time. When I was finished the liquid was a dark orange. I rushed over to his estate with Alistair and Acaleus watching over him; I poured the liquid into his mouth they awaited for him to spring up or something which wasn't going to happen.

"He needs rest" I reassured everyone, Garik was silently breathing.

"Will he be...alright?" Acaleus was growing worried.

"Yes, but I will stay with him until he awakens" I spoke emotionless.

Vex appeared " Celosia you need to get some sleep" he tried to pull me away from Garik's side.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed "I have to stay here, as long as it takes. He would do the same for me"

Everyone nodded and left the house. I sat on a chair next to his bed and glanced over at him, he looked almost lifeless. It was difficult to think how close I was to losing him I never want that to happen. This was a lot of comprehend especially since I was still trying to sober up. Garik was my first priority though I will never let him be on the brink of death again. Marcel was not to be misjudged, or so Vex told me but he wouldn't be innocent for long I won't let him live. Death is his only escape felt like a dark presence loomed over us in this room. I lit the fireplace and sat watching the wood crackle staring into the embers. Blood is nothing to fear, it is the paint in which our vengeance is painted the indiscretion of Marcel's treachery will not go unseen. Screw Vex's rules about trust and unity, I will condemn Marcel myself with these murderous hands.

It was a long time before the fire died down but the warmth emanating from it drifted me to sleep. It felt like I've been only sleeping for five minutes but it was hours, it was practically mid-day when I woke up again. Garik was still sleeping but I'm sure the antidote has taken full effect by now.

I began to pray, I take the teachings of Aion to heart believing he will listen to all prayers of his followers in due time. "Maker of this world Aion, I devote myself to you and in this hour I ask of you that you watch over my friend and bring him back to his former vigor" I heard laughing and turned to the bed.

"You believe in Aion?" Garik laughed.

"Of course I- wait you're awake now, how are you feeling? You should probably stay home today you're still recovering from the poison"

"I'll be fine I'm surprise I'm alive though" he said groggy.

"You wouldn't be if it wasn't for me" he raised an eyebrow when I said that "I didn't spend all that time in Poeta doing nothing, I cured you"

He faintly smiled "Thank you Celosia"

"It was nothing" I blushed.

"Let me thank you" he looked towards me.

"You don't have to thank me I-" he started to kiss me I was a little surprised then my mind went a bit hazy.

"Garik..." I tried to say when for a split second we broke from the embrace but his kisses grew more intense and somehow he was now ontop of me, I was too distracted to figure out how. His hands, which were on my waist moved to my chest and my sleek leather uniform was being unzipped. Soon it was thrown on the floor and I was almost completely naked in Garik's bed. This could be the start of a good day. He began to lick down my body starting with my neck then trailing down to my bare chest for a little while he stayed there I could feel his breath at my breasts. The last piece of clothing I was wearing, my undergarments were now gone. He trailed down lower I could feel his tongue, a soft moan escaped my lips followed by a few more. He stopped a pulled his shirt off instinctively my body which was reacting on its own started to french kiss him for a few moments; his pants were the next thing to go. Now I was getting a little nervous, I've hoped for this moment for years but I don't think I was prepared for it. When the last article of clothing was removed from Garik my body tensed up.

He whispered softly to me "Celosia, will you allow me to thank you properly?"

A brief pause "More than anything" I whispered back.

My eyes were closed, I was anxious. For a moment there was a slight twinge of pain but afterward I felt good, better than good, the best I have my entire life. Guess they can't laugh at me being a virgin anymore. But I could get addicted to this feeling.


	5. Episode 5

With Garik still recuperating I had to attend to my own business in Refraction, I'd much rather be by his side and it made me have a slight sense of guilt leaving him alone with nothing to do but I couldn't stay, Vex had instructed I observe the meeting that was being held. As long as Garik stayed inside he would fine, plus I'm sure everyone is eagerly awaiting the news about his well-being, I shouldn't keep them in suspense. Walking into the cold crisp air was refreshing, really clears the mind you know? For a moment all you could hear was the breeze whipping across the leaves of the trees,it was serenity. My calm demeanour was intruded upon when I walked through the front gate to see a pitiful expression on a young woman's face, Aurora was twiddling her thumbs, pacing back and forth tirelessly, she only stopped when she noticed me.

"Celosia!" she rushed towards me with her hands clasped together "Garik, is Garik okay? Please tell me he is okay"

"Oh he's fine, _more then fine actually_" my thoughts circled back to last nights endeavour.

Aurora was overwhelmed with glee, if only she knew the truth, not so much. "I might visit him today" her voice was relieved "Maybe he'll be happy to see me"

It was cute how she had her hopes up, thinking something would happen between them, I partially wanted to crush her spirits by speaking about last night but it would be too mean, amusing, but mean.

"Good luck with that" walking away I waved to her. The meeting was being held in the room in the next hallway from the main hall, guards stood patrol. I tried to walk in but they unsheathed their blades and pointed them at me. I wasn't going to stand for this.

"Excuse me, I was invited here by Vex himself" but no matter who irritated I sounded they did not even pay attention to my words "Vex will not be happy when he finds out I'm delayed because of you two idiots"

The doors behind them opened and Vex strolled out not looking happy at all. His green eyes slowly looking down to me, nodded at the guards who put away their blades and allowed my passage.

"Thanks...Vex" I said with my head down.

"Take a seat" he pointed to an empty chair at the table. Vex was seated at the head of the table, Vonne was to his left and beside her was Katarina and Marcel. Marcel's hand was on Katarina's thigh, he ceased carassing it when he noticed I saw. To his right was where I sat, an empty chair sat beside me followed by a man I had never seen before but I knew his name from overhearing people gossiping, he was Errick Sanders the Chanter prospector. Errick was known to be a silent man in his mid thirties, apparently he got his terrifying scar from a balaur who slashed it and stole his sight from his left eye, overall he was scary looking. Alistair waved from the other end of the oak table with a reassuring smile. Yet another man burst through the doors, he was young with spiky brown hair, his hands were shoved into the pockets of his long coat. Whoever he was he didn't look happy at all.

"What's the deal?" he groaned.

"Nice of you to show up Reese" Vex shot him a look.

He looked at me with a malicious smile "And who might you be? Never thought I'd see a new cute face around here"

"Don't patronize Celosia" Vex warned.

"Celosia huh? A cute name to match a cute face"

"Celosia Renes" I introduced "And you?"

"Reese Keann, Cleric prospector" he looked amused.

I've never seen him until now, never heard of him either. He didn't fit my description of a priest class, niether did Errick. I imagined priest classes to be angelic, calm people with a gentle face and sweet behaviour, wow was I wrong.

"Vex... why did you invite me here I'm not a prospector" I said quietly.

"I wanted you to understand what it is we do here" he said with his fingers menacingly interlocking.

Sitting at the table made me feel strange, I already didn't like the other side of the table, Vonne who tried to kill me, Katarina who wanted me dead and Marcel who tried to kill my best friend, oh the joy of it all. How I'd love to reach across the table and stab Marcel and maybe Katarina.

"Back to the topic at hand" Vex began "Celosia since you are new I'd like to test you in our next mission, not a test of strength, a test of how you work under pressure"

"Sure.." I nodded aimlessly.

"Tomorrow is the South Ivy annual celebration the army holds as time of peace and relaxing when really behind the scenes it's a trading ground of top-secret intelligence, our target is Rohann Langester, a man with a certain _love_ for women; that's where you come in Celosia, get him alone by any means necessary"

"You'll be in charge of seducing a man? This I _have _to see" Garik chimed in. Was he an idiot or something? We're in the **same **room as his killer, I can't believe he calls me an idiot when he does something like this.

Katarina amped up the drama by bolting from her seat and wrapping her arms around him "Garik I was so worried about you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, maybe tonight I can make you feel _all_ better"

"Actually" my dark grim grew in satisfaction "That offer is already taken"

All attention averted to me but I acted casual as if what I said wasn't a big deal, this was hilarious, Katarina was probably like a deer in headlights.

"You and... you?" she pointed to me "So that's where your loyalty lies, hmm?" she spun on her heel towards the door,Garik placed his hand on her shoulder but with a flick of her wrist slapped it away and kept walking.

Vex cleared his throat "Acaleus and Reese will be securing point A" he pointed to map with six blue dots and one red dot "Garik and Marcel at point B, that is of course if Garik is up to the task"

"Of course" Garik zoned back.

"And Alistair will be securing point C, if something goes wrong all of you will move in for the rescue"

The meeting soon ended after that, I was in charge of informing Acaleus of the mission, Aurora had tears welled up in her eyes when she saw me this time.

"You...slept with Garik?"

I wasn't going to console her or apologize, not my problem she hadn't gotten the chance to do the same. I wouldn't give him up to anybody, for all I cared she could cry as long as she wanted, tears would not make me back down"

"Yup" I pushed past her.

Back into the hallway Garik pulled me into one of the nearby rooms, it was dark and we were alone.

"Why would you do that?" he said angrily.

"She had it coming" I said, before he could speak again I kissed him, I couldn't help it, we were alone together now it felt like second nature. My mind recapped yesterdays events, I wanted it to happen again, but he pushed me away.

"Celosia you need to calm down, I'll see you later okay?" he walked out.

I had to admit that hurt a bit, but maybe everything would be okay tonight. There was a few hours to kill so I decided to talk to Acaleus first, he was a difficult man to find but eventually I found the workshop he was apparently always working in. Eve was crouched down with a camera taking pictures of him, strange.

"Eve" I tapped her shoulder which caused her to jump.

"Shit, don't scare me like that" she regained her breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm taking pictures of Acaleus, I never really get a chance to talk to him since he's scared of women and all, this way I can gaze at him for all eternity" she laughed delighted, but it was downright creepy.

"You must... umm... really like him" I tried to sugar-coated words zoomed past her stalker intentions.

"The West brothers are the talk amongst all the women; just imagine having one of them as your own" she crawled closer to Acaleus who was mindlessly working on something.

Stepping over Eve and her sprawled out stalker position I went to Acaleus in his spacious workshop, aether crystals, precious jewels, weird metal contraptions displayed on shelves lined around the room and more books then you could ever imagine. He was building something, something huge.

"Hey Acaleus" he quickly turned to me terrified.

"Oh Celosia" he sigh in relief "It's just you"

"So scared of women? Then why aren't you scared of me? Am I not a woman or something?!" I was mad.

"Well you aren't technically"

"Finish that sentence and die" I balled my hand into a fist.

"Need something?" he changed the subject, exactly like his brother would do.

"Tomorrow you'll be protecting me in South Ivy, don't let me die if things get crazy" I warned him.

Eve had been eavesdropping the entire encounter, her eyes followed me like a hawk; wow she was serious about Acaleus, it was funny and creepy. I never really looked at his face before, he had his brothers red eyes, I hadn't noticed but he had scar on his face, a line across his nose I wonder how he got it. I shook my head there was no point in being her any longer.

"Bye" I briskly exited. Time for nice hot shower before seeing Garik at his estate again. The hot water made me think of the warmth of his body, it made me blush, I couldn't get my mind off it probably because I loved him for so long.

Night steadily approached, I moved through the darkness to the familiar door that belonged to his house, the door was unlocked, maybe he forgot to lock it? The light to his bedroom was on. This was it, I took a deep breath and entered.

"Celosia" Garik sprang up almost completely naked it was hard to focus where to look.

I began kissing him immediately, every time he tried to talk I'd only kiss him again.

"What's this?" Katarina appeared in the doorway, also almost completely naked.

"Why is _she _ here?" I gave her a dirty look.

Garik sighed deeply, this meant bad news was about to come "Look Celosia, last time... was a mistake I was delirious and drowsy from the poison and I wasn't myself so let's just forget the whole thing ever happened, okay?"

"Oh..." I took a few steps back it was impossible to hold back my tears.

"Everything can go back to normal, no hard feelings right?"

A single tear rolled down my cheek "Yeah... no hard feelings"

He took a step closer "Are you... crying?" he was concerned "Celosia I'm sorry-"

"I should have known it was too good to be true" I felt more tears emerging from my eyes, I couldn't stand it any longer I ran out into the dim-lit moonlight, I didn't want him to find me so I kept running, I had no idea where I was going but I didn't stop. A rock tripped me and I tumbled downhill, my body crashed at the bottom just inches from a lake. On the way down a rock must have cut me, my shin was bleeding I could feel the sting yet I didn't get up, didn't want to.

"I find you in the oddest places" Vex was suddenly beside me.

"Just go away"

"Didn't I tell you I'm not the type of guy who would let a woman cry alone?" he smiled briefly before pulling me up. "That's a nasty cut. Can you walk?

I shook my head, the cut was worse than I imagined.

"Can't be helped then" he picked me up and carried me in this arms.

"Put me down!" I ordered but he was adamant about carrying me "I'm serious put me down!"

"I'm trying to help you!" he yelled back.

"I don't want your help!" I started to kick, it worked but not in way I hoped, Vex almost fell on top of me but managed to barely catch his fall. I always ruined everything, my tears came flooding back worse than before.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't even see his face from all my tears, I didn't even want to respond.

My crying turned into sobbing "What do we get for our trouble? For our suffering or pain when people we love push us aside?"

"Celosia...I" his lips moved ever so closely to mine but froze "No..." he got up. "You have your own studio now, so I'll take you home"

He carried me home on his back this time but all I could think of was if he was about to kiss me. I'm sure it was a spur of the moment type thing. We reached a building complex and he walked up five flights of stairs until we reach number 127, mine.

"Do you know who I am?" he finally spoke when letting me off his back.

"Vex, the leader of Refraction" I said eyebrows raised.

"I mean do you know who I was before Refraction?"

"A soldier in the army" I said "Why are you asking me this?"

He paused briefly "I am Vex Erielle the previous Governor general of Elysea... before I was exiled from my home. For everything I did for Elysea they exiled me, all the trouble I went through was worth nothing to them, my suffering was being sent to fend for myself in the abyss, my pain was worse than you could have imagined, I was an enemy to the entire world but I created a place where we turn those things into our courage and will to fight" he looked at me, his green eyes peering into my sea foam eyes "Things will never be easy, or go along as you hoped but love... it just matters where you look for it" he turned and left into the night, into that nostalgic moonlight.


	6. Episode 6

I wish I could say I had a peaceful sleep or that I felt a bit better but then that would be a lie, I didn't sleep at all I couldn't- I wouldn't. As soon as the rising glow of the sun was shining through my windows there was a knock on my door. It was too early for someone to be bugging me now, I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Yo" Reese stood as soon as I opened the door.

"What?" I said snarky.

"Just shut up, you need to come with me"

In only my faded green shorts and white tank top I was paraded through the hallways and forced to follow Reese where ever he led me, this was embarrassing, everyone either laughed or stared amused if I walked by them.

"You couldn't have let me changed first?" I said to Reese feeling completely ridiculous.

"No time, boss man wants to see you as soon as possible" he told me. I was assuming boss man meant Vex. Great, I've got to see him again even after that weird scenario we were in yesterday. When Reese led me to a carpeted room I was not happy at all, Katarina stood there along with Eve and Aurora who probably weren't too thrilled either.

"Good morning" Vex stood arms crossed "There is a lot we need to do before you can even enter South Ivy" I kept hearing about South Ivy, what the hell was that?

"What exactly is South Ivy?" I wanted to know.

Katarina scoffed "It's a castle owned by the army, everyone knows that or does a rube like you know nothing of the real world?"

I was so ready to punch her in the face, the smug look on her face would surely disappear then. But with Vex there I doubt he'd be happy about me knocking out his sister.

"Katarina will be in charge of your preparations for tonight, if you are going to South Ivy you must look the part" he said but I was outraged. I had to have _Katarina _get me ready, why not just strain me in Balaurea, that would be a million times better than this. Oh how could I forget Marcel being in charge of keeping me alive when he knows I'm the only one that could piece together what he tried to do to Garik. The universe was playing a cruel joke on me; today was already off to a bad start, the sooner this party is over with the better. Katarina kept pointing out I was going to be a challenge to improve, bitch. She told me my hair didn't have the luster hers did, that mine was as pale as my dry skin, or so she says and that I couldn't be lady-like for a second. First she had me bathe in all these minerals to 'enrich my skin', she even threw in rose petals. Vex was on the other side of the door telling me all about my target for the night.

"He's an egotistical asshole, unfortunately he's the successor to my previous title, the new governor general, he'll be carrying blueprints of some sort and that's what you are after" he kept talking as I tried to relax in this overly girly bathe "Never reveal your real name, you must believably act like a different person and the moment you get those blueprints hightail it out of there" Vex said leaving promptly was crucial, I put my face in the water all this was boring, when does the action begin? I mean when do I get to kill some Balaur or Asmodians? But instead I have to seduce some womanizer general.

After the bath Katarina brought me to closet with thousands of clothes, I was told this room was built for her, ridiculous right? She had a beauty parlour built for herself, what a waste, this could have been put to better use like another armory or something. She carefully examined dresses from a certain rack, blue ones, sparkly, short, puffy, long, frilly and non-frilly until she picked up a white one with no straps and black lace that cascaded perfectly.

"This" she held it up "Will probably make anyone, even _you_ look sexy"

"It's beautiful.." I felt the smooth silk fabric.

"It's also mine, as I am being forced to help you out the least you could do is not ruin it by touching it, now let's make you finally look like a woman shall we?"

It was hours before Katarina was done, Eve and Aurora came back and forth with water or food for us since I was there from early morning to sunset. It was awful, beauty was pain. My hair was put up with an ornament to keep it all together, I had make-up on and even though I hated Katarina with a passion she did make me look beautiful. Aurora clapped when it was all finished, Eve nodded approvingly. It was almost time to leave, I had to meet my five bodyguards in the main hall. As I entered I could see them all, they all wore some suit expensively made in Sanctum by a designer named Andu. But they all looked like the perfect gentlemen. Garik saw me and looked like his breath had been taken away.

"Celosia...you look beautiful" he said blinking in a state of disbelief.

Vex came in and rescued me before I was about tell him off. "You look radiant"

"Thank you Vex" I was blushing "Even for yesterday.. thank you"

He smiled before briefing us once again on our objectives "Celosia will be after Rohann, all of you don't draw attention to yourselves but keep and eye on Celosia, Alistair you will be by the main exit, now make us proud" we all left together.

When I entered with the five behind me heads turned, I had never seen so many rich Elyos in one room, actually I've never seen a castle before it was exciting but I had to remain calm. When I walked by people they whispered about me, I saw one man surrounded by women, that I would bet would be Rohann. Crap, how would I get his attention? Okay, now was the time to pretend to be someone else, to fully make myself into a different person. Focus.

Rohann was talking to the women around him and they were laughing at his jokes. I was within range of him, now to preoccupy him from the others.

"Quite popular I see" I said to him which made him turn around.

"Of course I would be" he laughed and went back talking to his women then turned back "Wait, do you know who I am?"

"Not a clue, but by the looks of it, someone important" I smiled. Now I had his attention, he was amused I pretended I didn't know him.

"I'm Rohann Langester, does that name sound familiar?" I shook my head, now he was really amused with my answer. "Alright then miss, what is your name?"

"Vivenne Chervas" I lied "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Langester"

Hook, line and sinker, he abandoned all his other women to brag about who he is and what he's done. Like I'd care, but I'd give him the time of day since he had what we wanted. All he talked about was how great he was, how fierce he was or how bravely he fought but he was a joke compared to Vex. I sipped some champagne as he continued to brag for hours and I had to laugh at all his jokes, sound amazed at all his accomplishments until he whispered to me.

"How about we make this conversation a bit more private?" he said slyly.

"Sounds like fun" I smiled seductively.

He led me up the stairs to a bedroom, locked the door, and moved closer to me ready to kiss me, ugh did I have to kiss this guy? His lips touched mine, have to admit it made me feel pretty gross, he started to unzip my dress, no way would I take it as far as sleeping with him to get blueprints I had to move quickly to knock him out of something. Luckily I saw a lamp on the night table, I could just reach it, I gripped it tightly. When he broke from the kiss, the top of my dress was exposed and he looked at me lustfully. Just then I conked it on his head, he was out like a light. I ruffled through him jacket until I found a letter with the Elysea seal on it, jackpot. Someone tried to open the door, I heard the footsteps, crap there was no where to hide, they would definitely see the governor general passed out on the floor and know what's up. It was all over.

"You got it?" Garik said.

"You... how did you even get in here?" I asked but he held up something, something he used to pick the lock.

"Hurry, let's get out of here, I don't know how long he'll be knocked out like that" I rushed out with Garik behind me. He signalled to the others and we were about to leave when we heard.

"Stop her!" a voice yelled "She's a spy!" guards swooped around me and started swinging their swords at me, the five guys took out their weapons and began fighting the guards. Garik pulled out a weapon that was strange, it was like a bow but used smaller arrows and he could shoot with one hand. Alistair summoned his tempest spirit and was smacking them around left and right. Marcel was striking with his daggers, very agile like a cat, Reese stood back making sure no one got overwhelmed and Acaleus, well he was the strangest of them all, he no longer was calm he fought like a wild beast and he was... laughing? He was I could hear him, amused with his work of taking them down this wasn't like him at all, he changed into someone different. I realized I was focusing on them too much and didn't realize Rohann was coming at me with a scythe, a fucking scythe. Under my dress was my daggers held by a garter, I whipped them out ready to fight, neither of us attacked the other we waited. Rohann came at me with a slash and I tried to do the same but this dress was slowing me down, I tore as much as I could off, much better now I could _actually _move. I kicked my shoes off, heels were just impossible to fight in. When Rohann came at me again I was able to strife away and get close to his face, close enough to cut him on his cheek. He touched his new cut with shock and look at the blood on his fingers, his own blood. I could see the fire in his eyes, he wouldn't let me get away unscathed but I was ready for him. This time when I tried to strife away he bodychecked me to the ground and tried to slash me but I rolled in order to avoid it. Rohann clanged his scythe into the floor beside me as he hovered over me he said something.

"You were naïve to think you could make a fool out of me" he cackled.

"Making a fool out of you is my job" Garik winked then shot out of the smaller sized arrows into his arm. I got to my feet a ran over to him, they cleared a pathway to escape.

"Let's go!" Alistair ordered everyone, we all listened expect Acaleus who was still enjoying himself.

"Acaleus!" Garik yelled "Enough!"

Acaleus zoned back in, his expression changed back to his calm one and we all ran out of South Ivy, with me carrying the blue prints out. Mission accomplished.

Back at Refraction Vex was a little upset that we had to fight our way out, even more upset that I tried to fight Rohann alone. But however he was happy that we got when he wanted us to get, when he opened up the envelope and took out the paper within he handed it to Acaleus.

"This is yours" Vex said "Lock them up next time, someone has been sneaking in here"

Acaleus explained it was his newest invention, an 'aether cannon' it was menacing when he described it, something that could take down a large quantity of people at the same time, no wonder the army wanted blueprints to something like this.

"Celosia" Vex called me "...Good work out there, as I expected" he leaned in closer and smiled.

All of us, expect Garik left the main hall, he was talking to Vex but didn't sound friendly, I tried to listen by hiding behind a wall, I peaked my head out to hear.

"What was that about?" Garik said.

"I have no idea what you are referring to" Vex said nonchalant.

"I've seen that look before, I know what you think when you see her Vex, and I want it to stop" Garik demanded.

"You aren't the only one who see's how beautiful she is" then his eyes shifted to me, and I moved from his sight.


	7. Episode 7

My head was spinning at Vex's words, did it mean he had feelings for _me?_ He_ always _seemed so uninterested in everything it was hard to believe that he thought I, of all people was beautiful. I was still in Katarina's ripped dress which now was more like a heap of fabric and when she saw me she didn't look happy at all, I don't blame her since her once one-of-a-kind probably expensive dress was as exquisite as a pile of rags, nevertheless she still took it back from me. My make-up that had fooled everyone into thinking I was stunning was being removed, seeing my ordinary face in the mirror made me cringe, even my beautifully done up hair was taken down making it hang in my face, now I was how I entered, plain, especially in my faded green shorts with the white tank top. How wonderful it was to feel like Cinderella for a day but I guess the clock just struck midnight. Tonight though, I didn't go anywhere but to the same lake Vex found me in yesterday. The stars twinkled brightly with the moon shining luminously.

_"You aren't the only one who see's how beautiful she is" _

It echoed in my mind, it was flattering but, I wasn't entirely sure if I actually thought anything of Vex, besides someone not to piss off. How peculiar it was that Garik would be so nettled regarding it, was he jealous? No, after the heart-breaking incident, no way was he jealous about it. Maybe he was disturbed with the possibility of the fearless leader Vex getting mixed in with a young woman six and three-quarters younger than him, did he think Vex would harm me? Ha, I think from everything's that happened I can handle myself, I _was_ the one who took on the new governor-general that was handpicked for his profound skills in combat and it _was_ I who cut that pretty face he was so proud of. Funny how you haven't the slightest clue how strong you've become until you take a step back, relax and think about; I was improving rapidly. The waves splashed on my feet on the shoreline, I had a crazy idea then again it was crazy to fight Rohann so might as well go with the feeling. Pulling my tank top off over my head then sliding off my shorts, I was in nothing but my undergarments. Taking several steps back with a rush diving into the frigid waters swimming with the sensation overwhelming me. I could see the fish get scared away when I approached them, it reminded me of my childhood, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into a memory.

_"Garik! Garik! I caught one, look, look!" ten year old me held up the miniscule striped fish that was still flapping about. He looked over and showed the fish he had captured which was about three times larger. After that he rolled up his trousers to his knees, walking into Cliona lake. I trailed after him, allowing the hem of my dress to be saturated by the fresh water._

_ "Hey Cel, look at this!" Garik showed me a frog that had hopped on a lily pad around his feet, he ran to me showing it to me at a close range._

_ "Eww! Get that slimy thing away from me!" I tried to run but the water slowed me down and he chased me laughing the entire time. It was a great day until a group of boys from the town came over to us; I don't remember their names but I remembered them being a bunch of pricks._

_ "Well look who it is!" the leader of those boys shouted._

_ "What do you want?" Garik looked at them with his laughter stopping in its tracks._

_ "You see we wanted to go for a swim, but you two little cretins seem to be polluting our lake" the leader looked at his gang and they all laughed maniacal._

_ I stepped closer to him outraged at his insult "Nobody talks to us like that!" I poked at his chest and he easily threw me to the ground, kicking my back a few times._

_ "Poor little cunts like you should have just died!" he said when he finally stopped kicking me. Something in Garik was off at that moment, he punched one of the boys in the face hard enough to knock out a tooth._

_ "Apologize to her" the gaze was that of a killer's now but the boys did nothing "I said apologize now!" he grabbed the leader of the boys' arm and twisted it in an odd position until there was a snap, with a shrill of pain the boy screamed out but Garik didn't let go._

_ "Alright! I'm sorry just let me go!" he pleaded then Garik released him, they all scampered off and he helped me up from the ground._

_ "Are you hurt?" I shook my head despite the kicking I wasn't injured it just stung a bit. "Good because if anyone tries to hurt you I'll kill 'em"_

My eyes opened again this time looking sad. That was only a few months after the tragedy in Armnia after we fled from the screams of death from my home. I was here now, away from that terrible place. On the shore I took off my wet undergarments and replacing them with my dry clothing. Someone was behind me, since a rock shuffled downhill, grabbing a knife, I _always _had at least _one_ on me at all times, I turned to them.

"Hey, whoa! It's just me" it was Acaleus West.

"What business do you have with me?" I slid my knife into my boot.

"Well... this is kind of sudden but, tomorrow is our day off so in order to keep Eve away from me, want to wander around town together?" he smiled like he had the day he met me.

"Day off? Does everyone get a day off tomorrow?" I wondered.

He chuckled "No, Vex likes to split it up with mage classes and scout classes taking their breaks on the second sunday of every month then priest and warrior classes the last sunday of every month that way it isn't too hectic around here"

"Fine I'll spend the day with you, I've been meaning to check out some new weaponry"

His smile grew larger "A woman who would rather look at killing devices than clothing? Very rare indeed, anyways see you at noon tomorrow by the front gates" he ran off, what a strange fellow he was so different yesterday now he was back to his normal, happy-go-lucky self.

The sun rose again, like it did everyday but I still wasn't used to my room, Vex had given me the basics before moving in, a bed, table and a dresser. Having a day off felt weird like a lazy day with nothing to do but goof off. I pulled out my pitch black hooded jacket, denim shorts and chocolate brown flat boots that just went over the knee. It's been a while since I wore normal clothes that weren't the clothes I sleep in, like yesterday. In the banquet hall I grabbed some toast and one sunny-side-up egg, there was very few people today, as usual I quietly ate. Alistair was there, I didn't notice him at first but he sat beside me.

"Hey, any plans for today?" he asked me.

"Hanging out with Acaleus" my mouth full of toast, I swallowed "And you?"

"Going to the brothel on Dionysia" he smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"There's a brothel on Dionysia?" this was news to me "I've never heard of that"

"Yup, you just need to know how to look for it" he winked as he got up from the iron chair.

Time flew by, when I looked it was ten minutes to noon and Acaleus was already by the gate waiting.

"Did you wait long?" I asked worried that I had kept him there for a while.

"Actually I just got here" his tone was reassuring.

It didn't take long before we were in the capital of Elysea, the radiant city of Sanctum. It had been a while since I had been here and I was it wasn't for too long, I was eager to explore the hustle and bustle of city life. It was crowded around the town square, there was some sort of attraction there that made people cheer. We didn't even bother going to the broker, there were way too many people there to be able to leave in one piece. The sky canal looked like a lot of fun, I made Acaleus travel on it with me back and forth forty-seven times, I've never seen anything like this it was so cool! He looked a little worn out, so he suggested we take a break in the sky garden. Everything there was so pretty, the pretty fountain, flowers, everything. He sat slouched on one of the benches and I sat beside him.

"I've been meaning to ask you about what happened in South Ivy.." I trailed off remembering his demonic laughter.

"Well...it's a long story" he tried to brush off my question.

"We have time" I looked at him impatiently.

"Fine, but I do again warn you it's a lengthy story and a personal one but I guess we are among friends so I _guess_ I can tell you" I tried to imagined the situation every time he spoke, to make everything vivid as if I were in the same room with him.

_He ran through the bushes, that young boy of thirteen, alone, tired, scared and injured into the contaminated swamp just beyond Altamia ridge. Blood cascading down his arm in a scarlet line. Behind him were the strange creatures called "Krall", they chased the poor young Acaleus until he reached the pilgrim's respite. What were the krall doing on the other side of Verteron? As he ran to nearest person they realized the situation and took him to their small hut. Quickly he was bandaged and they asked him what had happened he only replied, krall. The one who bandaged him was old woman, a nomad and with her was a child, a child with raven black hair. The girl was his age, she was shy and hid when he looked at her. Her skin was darker than his and her eyes were a pale grey. She whimpered when he got too close._

_ "What's wrong?" he asked the shivering girl but she screamed and ran to the old woman._

_ "I'm sorry, she just got separated from her family and is dreadfully frightful" the woman explained. Another victim to the war which seemed eternal. Most people who suffered had lost their entire family, or had been separated from them, never to hear or see them again. The woman insisted he not venture into the swamp again, it was too dangerous. She even cooked a meal for them later that night, he didn't know what was roasting, but then again did he even dare to know? Surely it would curdle his appetite. That same girl stared at him as she ate, every move he made she was watching. After that the woman had resided in her tent with the young girl who seemed fond of her. Acaleus slept among the stars, looking at the lights happily, the fire made him sleepy though and cradled him to sleep with it's warmth. When his eyes hazily opened the girl was staring down at him, she attempted to run as soon as he was awake but he was too quick for her._

_ "Why are you always watching me?" he demanded to know._

_ "I've..." she looked down at her bare feet which were dirty and bruised "I've never seen a cute boy my age before"_

_ He laughed, had that been why she was avoiding him? But why did she scream? Did he intimidate her? He invited her to sit beside him and she did._

_ "I'm Acaleus, what's your name?"_

_ "K- Khaelle" she said _

_ "Where are you from?" he asked her._

_ "Heiron... but now it's destroyed, I hope my mommy is okay" she cried._

_ "I'm sure she is" he smiled._

_ "Where are you from?" she asked back._

_ "Tolbas village... but it's been burnt to the ground by the Balaur for almost a week now, I tried to live in the swamp but I guess the Krall found me" he shrugged with an awkward smile._

_ Khaelle tucked her feet into her chest, resting her head on her knees but she couldn't help but look into his eyes, he thought this was strange even for a girl who had a 'crush' on him. _

_ "Is there something wrong?" he stared straight ahead when he spoke to her._

_ She stood and held his face with both hands, pivoting his head to look her into the eyes. "These eyes... I can see it ,yes, there is something dark about them, something sinister"_

_ "I could say the same about you, never met a girl with __**grey**__ eyes before" he laughed but she grimaced. It must've been sudden since he had fallen asleep as soon as his eyes closed and they didn't open until the heat of the sun made sweat drip down his back. Khaelle had fallen asleep too, clenched onto his cream coloured tunic and her head resting onto his chest. When he began to stir she immediately woke up._

_ "Are you going to leave now that you're almost healed?" she frown._

_ "Probably, there's no where for me to go. Maybe I'll explore Elysea, go to infernos of Theobomos or the deserts of Elten"_

_ "Why don't you stay with us and become a drifter?" nomads often referred to themselves as 'drifters' people who travel because they believe Aion guides them to new places._

_ "Khaelle I can't I-" she unclenched his tunic now._

_ "Why can't you? This way you can explore the world but with company. Just please don't go, when people go you never see them again" she looked away from his saddening gaze._

_ "Alright I won't leave" his mouth became a straight line._

_ "Promise?"_

_ "I promise"_

_ After that everything was normal despite travelling from place to place, he had learned that old woman's name was Annis, she claimed to be a fortune-teller but Acaleus thought it was scam for her to get money from the believers of her 'abilities'. Khaelle and Acaleus had become inseparable, he even taught her some of the fighting techniques his father had taught him before he passed. It had been a year and a half before they finally returned to Verteron, he had seen Elten but they didn't dare venture into the sands of the Eracus desert, they had been in Elten for so long but finally returned here made something in his stomach turn. Annis had grown weaker and Acaleus knew it would soon be her time to go. Khaelle did everything in her power to try and cure Annis but one cannot cure death and soon Annis had passed leaving the two fourteen year olds into the world with nothing but each other._

_ "Always remember, what it is you fight for, I fear times of serenity have ended and you both will join this war" Annis' voice faded as her eyes shut, shut forever. Khaelle cried out trying to wake her, Acaleus pulled her back and she buried her face into his chest but the impact of her force was enough to make him lose balance, they both tumbled to the ground._

_ "She's gone... Acaleus she's gone!" Khaelle's eyes glistened with tears but held her tightly as she lay on his body trying to console her._

_ They gave Annis a proper burial, Acaleus had even engraved a tomb for her. Khaelle placed aria flowers onto the heap of dirt which underneath was the woman who had helped her, sleeping the eternal slumber. Alone they wandered Verteron stopping every night to sleep, it continued for days on end until in the distance they saw the almost rebuild village of Tolbas- his home. Everything about that place made him want to leave the memories behind. The Elyos had known about the attack but offered no aid, people begged to die but still they ignored their own people all they cared for was if the emissaries hadn't been harmed and when they got who they were looking for, they left. Acaleus had been able to hide in a cellar as the Balaur burnt his village down, he didn't move until he heard nothing, he fled away thinking they would be back. It was over a year since then and the village was unrecognizable. They continued onward starving, almost back to the citadel but collapsed still miles away from the city. When Acaleus awoke he was no longer in Verteron, but in shackles with strange people in strange masks examining him on a cold operating table._

_ "What's going on?" he tried to lift the shackles._

_ "The patient has awoken, someone stabilize him!" a man in a mask ordered and before he knew it a syringe pierced his skin and he was out again._

_ Days passed, this time when he was awake he was in a bed, he staggered as he got up and opened the unlocked door. No one was there, it was silent until he heard a familiar scream that echoed into every inch of the area; it was Khaelle's scream. When he reached her in a laboratory she was glowing with strange markings on her naked body, she screamed louder before she tore apart a masked man. The people screamed and ran past him._

_ "She's losing control!" a woman who held a clipboard yelled "Levels are reaching critical"_

_ "Khaelle!" he ran to her but just as instantly she clawed at him._

_ "You monsters go away!" tears poured from her eyes "No... Mom don't leave me! Please don't go!" she reached out to an imaginary figure._

_ "Khaelle snap out of it!" he grabbed her, she struggled and kept clawing at him, enough to make him bleed "Khaelle!" her eyes held nothing in them, she was too far gone._

_ "Annis!" Khaelle screeched and when her mouth opened the same glow expelled from it._

_ "For the last time, get a hold of yourself!" Acaleus struck her across the face and the aqua shimmer faded until it was gone._

_ "Acaleus..." she blinked before fainting, the masked people briskly returned._

_ "Alright, levels are reading as normal" the woman said._

_ "What... what was all that?" Acaleus held onto Khaelle as they tried to retrieve her from him._

_ "Test subject number 000976-B, the Berserker project" _

_ "What have you... done to us?" Acaleus looked at the faded markings on his clawed open shirt, same as hers._

_ The woman looked at him "We've enhanced you, made you superior, we've made unstoppable killing machines. With this we can end the war and begin a new world, this is the will of the coveted thirteenth Empyrean lord! He will see our work and save us all!"_

_ "Who are you people?!" he said enraged._

_ "We are the true saviours of Atreia, the Lepharists!" she shouted out._

_ Lepharists. That would explain the laboratories, the masks. They must've been taken to the Research facility in New Heiron, what a slew of events for two teenagers who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Surely the Lepharists wouldn't attempt such a dangerous experiment on their own kind, no, they used helpless innocents. Acaleus could feel his anger rising, he felt overheated, he felt like he was losing himself. What kind of bastards experiment on children? The same aqua glow faintly shone through his layer of clothing._

_ "We did you to as we did her, you will be known as experiment 000976-A, remarkable isn't it? You will be able to fight with the strength of ten men and be able to last five times as long that of a daeva"_

_ Now the glow was reaching it's full effect, he couldn't control himself, the pounding in his head was too much, the rage consumed him. He was able to kill everyone who stood in that room except Khaelle, the gory sight almost caused him to vomit when it was over. Skulls smashed into walls, bodies ripped wide open and that woman with the clipboard had remnants of it embedded into her throat, she was choking on her own blood. He threw a white table cloth over Khaelle and carried her out, far, far into Heiron, far enough to reach Arbolu's Haven. He had decided, Annis' words had come true, too soon but regardless they had come true, it was time he joined the fight, this world had gone insane._

_ "Acaleus where are you going?" Khaelle asked a few days later when they had calmed down a bit and had gotten used to the small settlement._

_ "I'm leaving"_

_ "I'm coming too" she grabbed onto him._

_ "No, it's better if we never see each other again... these abilities are too much and it's safer for you here" he threw her hand off._

_ "But you promised to stay with me..." her tone slipped into anger._

_ "I'm sorry" he turned to her "I can't stay with you anymore Khaelle, we'd only end up causing trouble for each other, I want- I want to change this world" he strode off._

_ "If you leave me now I'll find you and I will kill you Acaleus West!" she said into the distance._

"Well..." I asked "_Did_ she ever find you?"

"Yes, two months after I joined Refraction she found me, captain of the guard Khaelle" he gave a sad smile "She claimed I was a deserter for leaving the battlefield of Ingission, I was to be court-martialed and hung for my crimes, of course I tried to flee but not before she gave me this scar, she told me she was thrilled, the person who broke her heart was the person she was ordered to kill" he touched the line on his nose "The only woman I've ever cared for joined the army to kill me for leaving her, been scared of women ever since"

I sat back on the bench trying not to make a face. His life was ruined by Lepharists and so was hers, two people torn apart just like that, I was more aware of the chaos now and I was ready.

"I know" he began "I will see her again"


	8. Chapter 8

The day was still young, I had plenty of time left to ask Acaleus more but, I didn't think I needed to. He told me after he left Khaelle he learned magic and trained with the army, he was quite good apparently, especially with his berserker abilities. And over time he learned to almost completely control them but there were time he would stray from his concentration and show that dark side of him - the side I saw yesterday at the castle. It was surprisingly easy to walk around town without being noticed, I wonder if there was a warrant for me, considering I cut the governor-general. They probably wouldn't recognize me without the make-up or within the crowd of people who entered Sanctum. You could hardly realize there was a war going on with everyone acting so happy, false, hopeless, delusional happiness. There was no happiness in the world left, it had been robbed from all of us, now we as daeva's take up arms to what, attain happiness? Truly it was a losing battle for everyone but no one would stop until the other faction had disappeared utterly. But Refraction was different, it wanted all factions destroyed, and it was actually working we are superior, deadly, proficient even with few number we were turning the tides to our favor, slowly but surely. It was a ray of hope, maybe that's why Vex named it Refraction, a ray of light, hope, of evening the odds.

"Shit" Acaleus looked startled.

"What?" I turned to him but he was hiding behind the bench peaking straight ahead. I too looked in the direction he was to see Eve perched on a railing not too far from us.

"I was never here" Acaleus left as soon as Eve vanished in the crowd of people.

"Where is he?" Eve appeared in front of me and was tapping her foot on the pavement.

"_Just_ missed him" I shrugged.

"Then help me find him" she pulled on my arm, enough to get me out of my seat.

Eve reached into her bag and pulled out her camera, this time with a longer lens. Again she reached into her bag but this time pulling out a stack of cards, all with different pictures of Acaleus on them. Creepy.

"What the fuck is this..." I looked at the card with a picture of Acaleus shirtless.

"Cards, all the rage with the women" Eve glanced at the one she gave me "Ooh that's a good one, I had to trade two of my limited edition Garik cards for that one"

"There's _Garik Cards?_" I couldn't decide if it was a genius invention or utterly ridiculous. Eve showed me all the cards of the series called "_The Wild West_" the corny name made me laugh. Who would chose such a thing? Even still some of these pictures were quite...revealing. Apparently Eve was the main contributor of the Acaleus photo line and would pocket a nice fifteen grand a week.

"Interested in joining our sisterhood?" Eve's evil glare flashed to me.

"Oh I'd love to but, unfortunately I think I'll pass"

Eve placed one of Garik cards in my hands "Keep it" she smiled then scampered off to terrorize Acaleus. This picture wasn't bad, it was decent, Garik was smiling in this one not those fake smiles he puts on but a real smile, enough to warm your heart. As much as I would tear him limb for limb I missed the old him, the happy him.

"What the fuck is that?" a voice said over my shoulder. It was like I had some kind of telepathic ability because sure enough the last person I wanted to talk to was there - Garik West. He saw the card too, oh god, embarrassing. I've never seen him in civilian clothing, blue was a nice colour on him.

"This isn't what it looks like" I quickly shoved the card into my hoodie pocket "Anyways what do you want? Isn't there usually a bitch glued to your side?"

Garik lit a cigarette "Let's go" he held it between his lips before pulling me along.

"Hey, wait a second!" I pulled free "Where do you think you're taking me?"

"Can you just shut the fuck up; it's important" he resumed dragging me.

When we stopped I realized where we were, Dioynsia. It was exactly as I expected, drunk men making a pass at any woman that walked by, Shugo selling illegal goods for low prices and of course the dancers who lured men in with their see-through clothing and questionable movements but no brothel. Alistair said you needed to know where to look for it but I could hardly imagine it being here. Garik pushed past the crowd into the tavern to a waitress who smiled brightly at him.

"From all the corners of Elysea we welcome you to Dionysia tavern, your wish is my command" she giggled.

He whispered something to her and her eyes widened. The young lady led us through a door to a large painting.

"You enjoy yourselves now" she winked.

Garik moved to the painting and took a weird octagonal shaped object from his pocket. It looked like a spider but in gold; he placed in a slot beside the painting and the painting rose revealing a hidden doorway. Typically it was dark and quiet but that soon changed when we saw the light.

"You're kidding me right?" I looked at Garik, he brought me to the brothel?!

A drunk man pulled me onto his lap as I was passing by, he reeked of booze. "You're a cute, young little thing" he man ran his grubby fingers through my hair "Just my type" he smiled. I reached for the knife that rested in my hoodie's pocket and held it to his lips.

"Touch me again and I'll give you a reason to smile- permanently" I held it firm until he let go.

A tall, lean woman with jet black short hair approach Garik. Her nails were long, like claws. She was scary in a way, even the way her clothes clung to her body informed she was someone of power in this building. She preached her dark red lips at him.

"Ah Garik, come to have some fun?" she ran her nails along his face.

"Not today Lvana, strictly business" Garik turned his head to exhale the smoke.

She began to pout "The girls will be so upset" her alert eyes darted to me and she began to circle around my stiff posture "A new customer? Tell me are you interested in the women or the men or...both" I backed off a little bit, being a tad startled and ended up crashing into someone.

"S-sorry" I said to the blonde, shirtless man with a bowtie.

"Oh I see, so the men" Lvana's slender fingers reached into her bra and pulled out a key "This is Jeann, I'll give you this so you two can get more acquainted" she winked.

"She's not interested" Garik intervened "We need to find Alistair"

Lvana snatched the key and dropped it back into her bra. She signaled us to follow her to the last room of the left wing.

"You go" Garik leaned against the wall smoking "Ask about our newest assignment" I wasn't going to ask why, he had this look on his face like he wouldn't tell me even if I did.

"Alistair...?" I slightly cracked open the door, this was more a suite than a room but either way Alistair wasn't in the sitting room, no he was likely in the bedroom. I knocked on the door to the largest door. No answer. Then again the same result. The third time the door was thrown open to see a half-naked woman.

"Can I help you?" she stood in the doorway trying to shield my view but I could see Alistair with two other women.

"I need to...speak to Alistair" she turned to look at Alistair, he nodded and allowed me in "So...about that assignment"

He sat up on the bed, thank god he was sort of clothed. He gestured with his hand for the ladies to leave, and they did just that. One was dressed in all red, the other in white and the third in grey, all of them had the same wavy hair style. They weren't happy about me interrupting whatever business they had there.

"You better have a good reason for this" Alistair poured alcohol into his clear glass.

"Garik sent me here" he slammed down his glass and slowly walked closer to me and I walked backwards until I was backed up against the wall. He was so close to me, too close. Both his hands were placed on either side of my head, no escape.

"He sent you, hmm?" Alistair's breath was close "What for?"

"I was told you have important news" I gulped.

"No need to be so tense" he pulled away laughing "I wouldn't touch you, not unless I want an arrow in my chest" Alistair began to button up his shirt "The news, ah yes. Vex was so impressed with your work he wants to test you even further by teaming you up with Garik and I in our expedition to Morheim"

"Me...To Morheim?" that was shocking news, not only was I _not_ a prospector  
I was also new.

After Alistair was dressed he left the room "You've never seen us when we get serious, don't be scared we might not even have anything left for you to fight"

"Will we be fighting Asmodians?" suddenly I was scared, this was what I wanted right? Then why was I so scared about it?

"They're easy, lucky it's not the Balaur, you might see my bad side"

"So I'm guessing the Balaur were the ones who ruined your life?" I knew he knew I was right, the look he gave me made it obvious "Care to explain?"

"I don't think you'd be interested" he adjusted his collar.

"Try me"

He gave a long sigh "There's no other choice I guess, you probably won't drop the subject" he smiled "I was so young then..."

_Alistair Grimmly, even as a boy he was fascinated by women and would bribe the scullery maids for a quick peak, who were only a few short years older. A noble, Ben Grimmly, his father was in the top ten richest in Elysea. Starting out as a simple merchant, then becoming a billionaire almost overnight. Alistair was an only child, a rich, spoiled, only child who got what he wanted, when he wanted it. Alistair was trained since he was nine in combat, he reached the highest level of spirit mastery at ten. He was sixteen now and his love for women only grew more potent._

_ "Sir, your son is remarkable, he'd make a fine soldier in the army one day" his trainer laughed with his father._

_ "The army is no place for my boy, he's above all that brute mentality, he's a Grimmly" Ben flipped through the newspaper._

_He never had a stomach for battle, it was the blood he hated, it always made him queasy. Join the army? As if, his father was right, he was above that nonsense, plus he'd much rather enjoy the splendor of profit like his father did._

_ "Alistair are you ready to go?" his favorite maid Elise smiled at him. He liked Elise best, she was the most kind, the wittiest and had the biggest chest. No one really associated with him the way she did, she cared for him devotedly. His mother died during child birth so he never knew her or had anyone to look after him. Elise brought a sword with her, as delicate as she seemed she could easily kill someone given the opportunity. Although she was ten years older he was positive she was into him._

_ "Yeah" Alistair left with Elise trotting behind him._

_ He loved adventures especially the ones Elise took him on. He lived within the richest neighborhood of Elten, it was the most thriving city in Elysea and the second wealthiest behind Sanctum. Everyone there knew him, Alistair Grimmly, the richest of them all. Young ladies would try to woo him but he knew their game, money, popularity but he loved to toy with them, give them a flower, act like a gentleman._

_ "Oh hello Alistair" a young lady with auburn hair would always greet him "Nice weather today"_

_ "Caitlynn John" he kissed her hand "Trying to gain my attention with boring conversation?"_

_ "Well...I-" he stopped her from saying anything more._

_ "You want to make out over by the forest don't you?" he said bluntly._

_ Caitlynn dragged her foot across the ground "Yes"_

_ "Give us twenty minutes Elise" he led Caitlynn to the seclusion of the forest._

_ This wasn't anything new to him, usually each time he went to the forest with a girl it was someone new, women flocked to him like sheep. He was very handsome and being extremely rich doesn't hurt either._

_ He began kissing her softly until she slowly pulled away "Can I ask you something?"_

_ "Sure" he said._

_ "Have you... done this a lot?" she asked shyly_

_ "What, kissing? I've done far more than this" it was true he did with the girl down the road Narissa Summers during the holidays then again with Willow Hapin a girl who occasionally came to his house with her father who worked for his father when a meeting was happening._

_ "I've never really kissed anyone before so...I'm sorry if I'm not good at it" Caitlynn began to blush. He cupped her face and began to kiss her again, at first she was nervous but eventually eased into the moment. She wasn't really his type, too flat and shy but he always believed action is action no matter what woman it comes from. He leaned her up against one of the trees, now his intention was different entirely. His hands caressed down her thin waist he would have pressed on if he didn't see a cloud of smoke hovering over Elten. Caitlynn saw it too, and became terrified._

_ "Alistair what's going on?" Caitlynn grabbed hold of him._

_ "I don't know but we need to find Elise" he ran back to where he left Elise, she was gone and for good reason. Dead bodies around him, blood everywhere. He began to shiver in a cold sweat, blood, anything but that._

_ "No, no, no, this can't be real" he said to himself "Elten is the safest place, we are not under attack" someone grabbed hold of his hand- Caitlynn, she was staring widen-eyed at the devastation._

_ A strange figure approach the two frozen teens, a creature known as Balaur, it would have killed them too if Elise didn't appear out of nowhere and ram her sword through it._

_ "You two need to hide, now" Elise ordered as more Balaur came around. They did and she dispatched most of them, one surprised her by descending from the roof but Alistair summoned his inferno spirit and burnt it to a crisp._

_ "Elise you can't handle this alone" Alistair tried to say but Caitlynn's shrill scream echoed as her head rolled in front of his feat. _

_ "What..." Alistair was staring into the eyes of decapitated Caitlynn._

_The Balaur was about to stab though him but Elise jumped in front and got the impact instead. The inferno spirit set it on fire but Elise was already beyond saving. She reaching into her pocket pulling out a red gemstone ring._

_ Elise faintly smiled "I wanted to give this to you for becoming a spirit master, now seems like a good time" her bloody fingers curled it into his hands before she died quietly. He clenched onto that ring for a while, but a sudden thought pierced his mind, how could he forget? What about his father? His home was towards the Balaur. The smog was thick towards his neighborhood, he tried to avoid as many enemies as possible until he reached the broken gates of his mansion. And with a painful gaze he could see his home engulfed in flames. The fire singed his skin but he pushed onward to his father's study, through the ember he saw only one thing, the left arm of his father, nothing else. Distraught he aimlessly walked into the bulk of the enemies, he wanted to die, to join his father and Elise, maybe even innocent Caitlynn to the heavens he had been told of. But something in the middle of the fighting caught his eye, a boy probably a few years older, fighting, fighting for his life. He wasn't afraid, he was angry, his hair was black, was as black as Alistair felt inside. It was at that moment he decided he would kill all the Balaur, just like this young man was doing so fearlessly. Young Alistair fled to Sanctum that night, waiting for his moment of revenge._

"Wait, Elten" I thought "The young man with the black hair was Vex wasn't it?!"

"Probably" Alistair touched his ruby ring "I'd bet my life it was"

"Are you done chatting in here?" Garik popped in "We need to gather supplies, only an hour before all the shops close, let's get a move on"

I talked to Alistair on the way "Everything must've happened so quickly for you..."

"That's what happens in war, one second you feel on top of the world, the next everything is gone from your grasp"

"I know" sadly it was true, my family was ripped from me in a matter of minutes.

Alistair smiled "Let's kick some ass in Morheim"


	9. Episode 9

"Take care Celosia" Vex said.

"Thanks" I gave him a quick hug before we all used to the teleporter to Elten fortress.

The plan was to go to Elten then use the rift gates to enter Morheim, Vex said the entrance in the Eracus desert was the one no one used. The assignment was _supposed_ to be Garik, Alistair and I, but Reese had been assigned at the last-minute. Reese was pissed about it and wouldn't stop complaining. Each of us had a backpack with camping equipment, food, water and a jacket for the snow fields. Just as soon as the heat of the volcanos burned through your body, you were whipped by the freezing air of the snow. Elten was crowded with soldiers, Alistair gave a distasteful look at Elten, the memories he wanted to keep locked away were probably flooding back. I would have loved to soak in the experience of visiting the fortress for the first time but we had exactly thirty-four minutes before the rift closed. When we reached the furthest point to the desert we began walking. It was hot, more than I expected, thank god I had my grey camo shorts on. My boots kept sinking into the sand, each step took a lot of effort to break free, time to time I'd stop and scan around. I scooped a handful of sand and tosses it in the air, there was no breeze at all. Garik was leading us with Alistair not too far behind him, Reese and I were parallel to each other; he finally stopped complaining too. Even the animals in the area were probably too hot to even bother fighting us. In the distance I could see the way to the Fire Temple, oh what I would give to meet Kromede, maybe she would even give me her autograph. Travelling like this meant lots of time to daydream. Garik halted at a lustrous swirly portal, the rift. Alistair was the first to go through, then Reese. Garik signalled that I enter before him, I decided to give it a running start which was a bad idea since I almost fell over the cliff on the other side. Thankfully Reese pulled me back before it was too late.

"Right" Garik said taking out a map "If we follow this path we'll end up in Sprigg village, that path should have the least amount of resistance"

"I'll scout the area ahead" Reese leapt into the air displaying his wings. The flow of aether must be thick here if he was able to fly so effortlessly. Garik took off too leaving Alistair and I behind.

"Are you scared?" Alistair asked.

"Well I've never flown before so naturally,yes" I held my breath.

"I have some tips for you then, first imagine your wings springing from your back, then think about them moving, it sounds silly but it works" Alistair coached.

I stood for a minute, then just as he said my own pair of angelic white wings appeared, soon I was able to move them off the ground and slowly moved forward. Alistair was already far ahead of me, my wings started to feel strange. I knew what was happening, I was falling out of the sky. A few seconds later they disappeared completely and I would splat on the ground below or be swallowed up by the hot magma streams, either way my odds weren't looking too good. Garik was the one to rescue me by diving off the platform, his blue feathered wings spread wide and caught my arm at the last second. As we flew to the platform again, the ground grew smaller and smaller once again. When my feet touched the ground I lay on my back, gripped the rough red stone, I was panting. For a little bit I didn't move, I just wanted to get my breathing to be normal again. We all continued flying, but at shorter distances. Soon we reached the last area where the flow of aether was still strong. Everything was so red, every direction you turned everything looked exactly the same, it was probably easy to get lost here.

"Get down" Garik hissed. A fleet of Asmodians soldiers were passing by. My heart began to pound hard in my chest, I knew coming to Asmodae would mean fighting Asmodians but actually having to do it right now made me uneasy. Garik signalled that Alistair and I surprise them with an aerial attack by climbing up the rocks, Reese stayed only steps behind Garik. The jagged rocks scraped my knees as I pulled myself up onto the hill, there were seven guards by the looks of it, two Templars, the other classes were unidentifiable from my current position. A barrage of arrows struck down the first guard who passed Garik, Alistair leapt off the hill summoning his water spirit on the descent. My feet wouldn't move, I was paralyzed; the enemy was right in front of me but I was far too intimidated. My fingers trembled as I reached my daggers. They worked fast since most of the guards were already dead, I probably wouldn't be needed. Suddenly, a shadowy figure was creeping up behind Reese, an assassin. In a few seconds Reese would be stabbed in the back, almost as if someone else was controlling me I too leapt towards the assassin, my instincts drove me. I ended up landing on top of the assassin, and barreled him over. I jabbed my dagger through his side, a tiny yelp escaped from his lips, I pushed the blade in harder, all the way to hilt until my hand was pressed up against the torn flesh. He struggled and was able to get a hand on the arm that was piercing his side, with my free hand I quickly used my other dagger to drive it through his heart. My eyes were closed as I felt his body go limp. I sat against the rock looking at what I had done, I was haunted at the body, my daggers slipped through my fingers at clashed with the red rocks. Reese gave me a pat on the back and that's when the tears began to overflow.

"Celosia it's okay now, you did it, you won" Reese said.

"I...killed that man" I felt the stickiness of his blood glazed across my fingertips, it made me want to vomit. Garik pushed Reese out of the way and sat beside me saying nothing; he didn't need to say anything I already knew what he would say.

_"You take a life or lose your own"_ that was his credo, the motto his swore to.

Alistair used his water spirit to wash my hands so I wouldn't have to use the water from my canteen, the downside of being near volcanos meant there most likely wasn't any water around. Reese threw the bodies of the guards over the cliff, into the lava below, it was part of Vex's 'no trace' rule. We were out of the volcanic area soon after, now we were shuffling across a narrow beam to Sprigg village, I lost my footing and fell into the waterfall below. But hey, it was a shortcut, unintentional but still. The water was murky and cold, it felt gross to be swimming in. I pulled myself out, great I didn't pack any spare clothing besides a pair of slim black pants. I twisted the water out of my long hair and it sloshed with the flat, grey rocks. This was near Sprigg village, it was nice, flowers were blooming and the trees stood sturdy around us, it was one hundred percent better than the volcano. I peeled off my wet tank and strung it out, all I had on now was cream coloured tube top.

"What are you doing?" Garik questioned, how did they get down here so fast?

"Taking off my wet clothes" I said.

"Wearing _that_ while travelling with men isn't a smart idea" he kept walking.

"Don't look then" I rolled my eyes. Reese was looking at me and turned his head as soon as I looked at him. Alistair made no effort to hide that he was looking. Behind one of the evergreen trees I put on the pants and also strung out my damp grey camo shorts. Luckily the water didn't seep into my boots, that would have killed me. I can handle wet clothes but the squishy feeling of wet shoes would kill me. We kept walking until we reached a small house, a young beautiful Elyos woman emerged.

"Not many travellers these days" she held a wicker basket.

"Oh just sightseeing" Garik joked.

"Do you live here?" I asked, this was strange, why would there be an Elyos woman living in _Asmodae?_

"Yes I do" she smiled "I built this place with my husband"

"Just how many Elyos live here?" I wondered.

She laughed quietly "My husband is Asmodian" those words, are those words even possible to use it a sentence? Did I hear that correctly, her husband was an Asmodian, sworn enemy to Elyos and there _were married._

"How..." this was the weirdest thing I've heard in all my life.

"How? He gave me a ring and asked to marry me" she laughed "Just kidding I know what you mean, he came to Heiron through a rift, I should have killed him but... he looked so scared and he was gravely injured. I nursed him back to health, he was with me for a long time, long enough for us to fall in love. Of course my father would never allow it, he'd have me _and _him killed. So we ended up here. Our two races can get along just fine, but everyone is so high-strung about events that happened before any of us can recall"

"But we're sworn enemies with them!" I shouted.

"Are we? Or do we use that excuse to fight and see who is the strongest?" she plucked the laundry hanging on the line and tossed it in her basket.

She offered us a place to stay but the house wouldn't fit all of us, Garik told us to venture on and as soon as we left her house the air began to feel chilly. Not long it got downright freezing, good thing we brought these coats, it was horribly unattractive though. It made me look six times my size and the puffy design was ridiculous. It kept out the cold but not completely. Finally we reached the snow fields, Garik ordered us to set up camp. The tents were set up, blankets unravelled and with Alistair's aid with his inferno spirit, we were even able to start a fire. All was quiet until Reese started cursing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he tossed everything out of this bag.

"What happened?" Garik asked.

"I forgot to bring a blanket" Reese kicked the empty bag.

"Will your coat be enough?" Alistair was the next to ask.

"Certainly not, its fucking freezing out here even with this oversized coat" he sighed.

I held my blanket out, I can't believe I was going to suggest this "You can...share with me" the chatter stopped and all six eyes were looking at me.

"Deal" Reese avoided my gaze.

I sat with him on a log which was conveniently at our campsite, it was the perfect bench, I draped the long mint tartan blanket over him and moved in closer. His face had turned awfully red, but still he insisted on avoiding to look at me. It was nice and toasty, with the coats, blankets and roaring fire. The food we packed was looking delicious, especially since I haven't eaten at all today. Aurora helped bake the bread with the kitchen staff, the inside was still soft too.

"I'll be back" Garik said.

"Where are you going?" I broke my loaf into smaller pieces.

"Hunting for meat, be back soon" the pack of arrows he had was slung over his broad shoulders and he walked through the crisp snow. Alistair stepped out of his tent holding his canteen.

"Reese.." I tried to end the silence "How old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"That's only a year older than me" I smiled "I was beginning to think everyone was old-" Alistair's head shot to me "-er" I added quickly.

"Thanks" Reese said "...for the blanket"

The fire crackled and it startled me a bit.

"Scared of fire?" he chuckled "It's nothing to be scared of, its not destruction you know, everyone seems to think it is. Fire is a purification"

"Really how so?" I stretched

"It burns out evil" Reese looked into the fire.

"Sounds like someone has a story" Alistair chimed in.

Reese laughed but not in a funny manner "Don't we all"

"I'd like to know who you hate- which faction took away everything dear to you. For me it was those Asmodian devils" I struck my fist into the snow.

"Elyos are just as bad, they pretend to be the justifiable race but they're just as evil"

"What did they do?" I tilted my head curiously.

Reese shifted in his seating and gazed into the waves of the flame, he was reminiscing about the past.

"I'll keep it short and sweet, my two older brothers are in the army, the same army that exploited all those people. When things turned bad all they did was ignore the situation. Cowards, all of them. I saw things, things that haunt me during the evacuation of New Heiron when I was just an amateur, those who were kicked from the city died. Children died, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters all killed and for no reason more than being an Elyos. These people weren't soldiers, they were ordinary as ordinary as you and I but we weren't issued to protect them, no, we where told to only fight off the Balaur. Can you imagine standing in front of a child who is about to be slaughtered and not being allowed to aid them? All they wanted was a distraction so they could save their dignitaries, sending people to there death like cattle!" Reese's voice cracked a bit.

"That's really terrible..." I could imagine the horror.

"The army is a group of scum that deserve to die, I don't care if I have to fight my own brothers to death, I will if I must. Refraction is what's right, protecting the common folk"

Alistair held up his canteen "I'll drink to that, even if this is only water" he laughed and took a gulp, as did Reese and I.

I somehow liked hearing stories of how others gained the ambition to join Refraction, I could only imagine how much pain it takes one to go off the edge, probably different for us all. I felt closer to Reese now, it was strange in a way since I didn't know much about him but it felt like all of our pain was connected. The others like Aurora, Eve, Vonne, Garik, all of there stories still a mystery.

"I'm going to get some shut eye" Alistair grunted as he rose from the log and into his large white tent.

"So..." Reese scratched his head "Are you dating Garik or something?"

"No" I traced in the snow "we're just friends"

"He was right about you"

"Who?"

"You really are a mystery Celosia Renes appearing so ordinary at first but having that sweet sincere look that you always manage to put on" he threw the blanket off his shoulders and crawled back into his own tent. What a weird thing to say. I didn't have much time to reflect upon it since I could see Garik coming back with an animal resembling a gently placed his bow leaning about his tent but throwing down his quiver.

"Welcome back" I tried to smile.

"Sleep, now"

"I'm not tired"

"It's not an option, I was assigned role of leader and as an underling you are to obey my commands"

I snorted with sarcastic laughter "Who is going to enforce your ruling, _oh mighty Sir Garik_"

He gave me a stern look, admittedly it _was _a _tad_ intimidating yet not enough to make me obey him like a puppet, he wasn't my leader. I governed my own life.

"I'll do as I please" my head turned away.

"Then" he grabbed his gear again "if you will honor me with no respect then as temporary leader it is my duty to discipline you"

I laughed again "That's the stupidest rule I've heard yet" I got to my feet "As if you would even-" an arrow barely missed my face. Horrified I turned to the Garik who was a complete stranger now, the one loading another arrow to his bow as he pulled back on the string.

"That was a warning shot, next time I won't miss" his eyes narrowed down at me.


	10. Episode 10

"You're crazy..." I stepped back with the boots disappearing into the glittery snow.

"I thought I didn't have the _moxy_" his fingers barely held the arrow as it was being aimed for my face.

"Garik you _dolt_!" I clutched my weapons "I'm not as brittle as you have me out to be!" I tore off my jacket , he shot the next arrow at me which I was able to avoid, if I got close enough I could get him. As I was ready to strike he used his bow to parry my dagger, but my other hand would gut him. His feet came sweeping from under me and I was tossed on my back. He even had another arrow already loaded up. I kicked his shins hard enough to topple him over, I struggled to get to my feet but he pulled me down again. We rolled downhill trying to be the first to get to their feet, at this rate I'd lose. Garik was far stronger than I and was easily overpowering me, but I had speed on my side and daggers are my specialty. He managed to shift on top of me, with one of his hands pinning both of mine above my head, I saw his skinning knife appear in his hands.

"Some assassin you are" he laughed darkly.

"What's going on here?" Alistair came running out of his tent.

"He's trying to kill me!" I panted as the weight of Garik was lifted away.

Reese must have also heard the disturbance and came rushing. He helped me up and I felt limp, empty in fact. To think he'd go _that_ far was beyond my comprehension. I mumbled _"Bastard"_ under my breath but he heard what I said and turned to me again this time grabbing my jacket lifting my feet off the ground.

"Smarten up. We don't keep useless things around here" all I could do was nod at Garik's words. If anything I thought Alistair or Reese would have stopped him but they let him continue as if it were nothing. Garik let me drop to the ground without a care, normally I would argue how he was treating me unfairly but I came to believe that would make things a lot worse. Instead I went back into my tent, trying to shield back the tears.

~Garik West~

I couldn't believe how disrespectful and pig-headed Celosia had become. If she just learned to shut up and follow orders then everything would be a whole lot simpler for the both of us, but of course she has to cause trouble by acting like a princess. The only way she could be taught how to properly act was through discipline, I don't regret taking it too far, it could have been much worse. In my own mental debate Alistair approached looking troubled; it was time for one of his preachy talks, to instill guilt.

"Garik, you know as well as I do that was too much" he said exactly what I knew he would say. He learned like I had, disobedience meant a harsh lesson; we both have our scars from our rookie days to prove that. Celosia had yet to endure actual training; she was still being tested by Vex to prove her worth no matter how obviously soft he was on her. But nevertheless her time to learn what we had to would come, like it did for everyone else and hardly anybody left unscathed.

"Gone soft like butter now have we Alistair?"

"No, it's just..."

"What he means is she's just a kid Garik" Reese who had been eavesdropping added.

I shook my head, kid or not she was one of us, a rebel who would be killed by her own race and an enemy to the other races. Both resulted in death, if she isn't able to tolerate simple scouting missions then she would only die. This is a walk in the park in comparison to the bigger plans Vex has in store.

I looked at both of them as the wood in the fire crackled "Do you hear yourselves? It makes me laugh, do you sympathize with all those kid brats in the army you've slain?" the two of them looked to the ground like toddlers getting a scolding from their parent, we don't sympathize, we kill. "You're on watch, I'm getting some sleep"

I remember the days I spent in the army, people who one day turned into my enemies. It was my job to kill those whom I spent those two years in the army with. Of course, they didn't know it was me but I know it was them, when fighting other Elyos we hide our faces to keep our identities a secret but I could see them, and saw their eyes as my arrows struck perfectly. The worst part is, I didn't think twice about it. This is work; this is a delicate line of business of survival and ambition. People I once called friends, I fought. We all knowingly attack, for the same purpose, even the Asmodians and Balaur; to make this rotten world somewhat tolerable. With that, I was able to fall asleep.

"Rise and shine" Alistair shouted into my tent a few hours later.

"Right" I tried to wake myself up "Get everyone ready to go"

"Already taken care of, you're the only one who needs to get ready" Alistair grinned.

After I finished packing up everything I could see Celosia looking down in the dumps. As her gaze met mine she quickly looked to the other side. In an hour we would reach the ice fortress, and then it was back home from there. This two day expedition would be over shortly. Getting closer to the ice fortress would mean more Asmodians to fight, it was about time, I was starting to get a little bored.

"I'll scout ahead" I dove from an ice slope and flew away from them. In the distance I could see a few soldiers, they didn't notice me until it was too late. I flew over them and they fell to the ground with an arrow in the back of the neck. Gets them every time. I would kill all of them before Reese or Alistair could join in on this fun but there was a large gathering of them only ten minutes from the ice fortress, they were going on about something. I recognized one of them, it was unmistakable, and this was Aegir the Brigade General of Morheim. Why would he be out here in the open? In the distance was a wagon, carrying something with a tarp covering the contents? Whatever it was it made the general smile crudely. I had to find out what it was, if I left this spot I'd be noticed and they would come after me, the others were too far away to offer assistance plus this number could overpower us. I could probably outrun them to the wagon and take off with it. I glanced over my shoulder and did a head count - twenty-eight. Taking a deep breath I pulled away from the spot I was hiding and ran for it. Their roars of alert erupted and all of them chased after me. The Brigade General was faster than I thought he would be he was ahead of all the rest and on my tail. Only a few feet ahead was the wagon, unknowingly barreling towards us, just when I could hop aboard I took out something Acaleus had given me and threw it on the ground, a cloud of smoke erupted from it and halted the General in a hysteric cough. Acaleus called it a "smoke bomb", the name was quite fitting, I'd have to hand it to him, and he's brilliant. I swung onto the section the driver was on and kicked him off. I turned the wagon around and headed down the direction I had come from. The smoke didn't last long and it seems the cavalry has appeared; the Brigade General was galloping faster than ever. Three figures stood straight ahead, that was them, I had no time to stop and have them come aboard so they would have to do their best to jump on. When they got closer I shouted to them.

"Hurry up and get on!"

Alistair nodded and flung himself aboard, Reese next but of course Celosia was lagging behind. If she didn't hurry get on now she would be left behind. Irritated I turned to Reese.

"Take the reins!" I threw them to him and leaned over the edge and extended my hand to Celosia "Grab my hand" she reached for my hand but the attempt failed, she was getting further behind and she wouldn't be able to run alongside for long and to add to the situation the General was less than a meter away. "Celosia, hurry up and take my hand!" this was her last chance, with a sudden burst of speed she jumped and gasped my hand. I pulled her in and we collapsed on the wooden floor. Some of the other soldiers were able to catch up, quickly I tried to shoot them off their horses with my bow but there was too many at once. Alistair's fire spirit couldn't even chuck fireballs fast enough. The tarp on the mystery object was fluttering off, I then saw what this was, it was almost like one of Acaleus' prototype weapons. I took the tarp off and got behind the machine, my hands clasped around the firing mechanism and a loud sound shook the ground around us, almost like lightning, bullets flew out taking them down. It was quick and deadly, I was definitely bringing this to Acaleus. It was so powerful it caused the snow to conceal forming a cloak, no one could be seen. Then out of the mist the General emerged closer, I went to fire at him but nothing, it was jammed. Celosia walked towards to end of the wagon and stood with a strange oval shaped thing in her hand, on it was a cord that she pulled and threw. It exploded in front of him and the General's mount through him violently off the saddle.

"Garik!" Reese yelled "We've got a problem!" there was a broken bridge coming up. There was no time to turn; we'd have to jump it.

"Pick up some speed, we've got to go over it" I instructed.

"Are you sure?" he yelled back sounding uneasy.

"Just do it!" nothing else could be done. Stopping was out of the question too.

"Well it was nice knowing you all..." Reese huffed. Then we were momentarily in the air. Thankfully we made it, Reese slowed down a bit and we all regained our breath.

"Let's never do that again" Alistair groaned "By the way Celosia... what was that?"

She cleared her throat "Oh, it was something Acaleus made for me; he calls it a 'grenade', useful huh?"

"Very" I said. "Now let's get back, we this it shouldn't take long at all"

I was right, with the wagon getting back to a rift was eighty percent faster and we arrived close to the fire temple. We couldn't take this thing through Elten, but with luck I knew there was an old Refraction teleporter that we used back in my rookie days but was abandoned for being too lost to a ferocious winged beast. If we were quick about it everything would be fine.

When we got back, with no problems, Vex greeted us with a surprised look.

"Now this is unexpected" his expression turned back to normal "What is this?"

"You wouldn't believe the power this thing outputs!" it was an amazing machine and I'm sure Acaleus could fix all the kinks in it.

We explained everything to him, about Aegir, about the fuss over this machine and Vex's eyes grew more and more dark.

"So this would mean the Asmodians have new weapons to use against us?" he asked.

"It would appear so"

"Take this to Acaleus immediately" he said over his shoulder to one of his Templars, Raleigh.

Vex walked up to Celosia and placed his hand on top of her head, her cheeks turned red as she looked up to him "Wha- what is it?" she asked.

"You've passed this third test but-" he frown "The fourth and final test begins, and with this one, nobody will be at your aid, if you fail you will die"

"What is this test?" she looked at him with determined eyes.

His lips curled into a frightful smile "There will be a territory battle in the abyss and I think it's about time Refraction joins, we will show them the power we can wield"


End file.
